WE ARE US!
by Mind Controller
Summary: 'Bisa-bisanya ia bertindak keji seperti itu' batin sang onyx.. "Kalau begitu, keluarkan dia! Aku tak mau melihat Uchiha seperti dia, sangat memalukan!" kata Fugaku.. "NAGATOOOOOOOOO! Hentikan itu kau bisa saja mematahkan tulang belakangku!" teriaknya sekali lagi.. 'Ya aku tahu, sebab aku baru saja memulainya' batin Sai. [HIATUS]
1. PROLOG

**WE ARE US!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat : M (untuk kedepannya)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dsb.**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Tidak suka Yaoi? Tekan tombol back!**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Semilir angin lembut menyapu kedua pipi pemuda tersebut. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sejak tadi hanya duduk dan menatap kosong pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya. 'Sampah!' batinnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang sedang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang _onyx_ dan cenderung agak berbisik "Maaf mengganggu Tuan Uchiha, apakah anda belum mau pulang? Hari semakin gelap, udaranya juga semakin dingin, bisa-bisa anda sa-" belum sempat pria bermasker itu melanjutkan perkataannya, sang pemuda berkucir satu itupun angkat bicara "Tidak! Aku masih ingin tetap disini" ujarnya dengan tegas dan mengintimidasi. Sorot matanya tak biasa, kali ini tersirat suatu emosi yang mendalam. 'Bisa-bisanya ia bertindak keji seperti itu!' batin sang _onyx_, melihat pemuda disampingnya sedang dalam mood yang mengerikan, Hatake membetulkan posisi badannya yang semula agak membungkuk menjadi tegap seperti biasa.

"Baiklah Tuan, tapi anda jangan lupa untuk menghadiri rapat malam ini dengan pihak perusahaan Uzumaki, ini sangat penting mengingat Tuan Uzumaki adalah mitra kerja kita sejak perusahaan Uchiha berdiri," jelas Hatake Kakashi, sekertaris pemuda Uchiha.

"Hn" jawab Uchiha singkat, "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Tuan" kata Hatake pelan, seakan tak mau merusak mood yang memang sudah tidak baik oleh pemuda disampingnya itu. Ia tahu jika seorang Itachi Uchiha sedang tidak didalam _moodnya_, ia tak ingin diganggu dan justru menginginkan ketenangan untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Kakashi, seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang pemuda _onyx_. 'Mitra kerja, huh? Persetan dengan Uzumaki!' seringai itu nampak melebar, auranya kini kian memburuk. Sang Uchiha benar-benar tidak dalam moodnya!

**Mind Controller**

Kediaman Uchiha..

Setelah meninggalkan tuannya yang sedang dalam _mood_ yang mengerikan, Hatake Kakashi sang sekertaris memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Hah, anak itu," katanya sambil melonggarkan dasi berwarna merah miliknya. "Anak itu siapa Tuan Hatake?" tanya seseorang dari balik kursi kerjanya. Pemuda itu berperawakan putih pasi dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Sai!" kata pria bermasker itu kepada pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya, "Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku! Ada apa?" sambungnya dengan sedikit emosi yang tersirat diraut wajahnya. Pemuda pucat pasi itupun bisa menduga jika lawan bicaranya sedikit termakan oleh lelucon yang ia buat walau dengan masker yang ia kenakan.

"Tuan Fugaku memerintahkanku untuk memanggil anda, katanya ia ingin mendengar laporan anda hari ini," kata Sai dengan senyuman khasnya, seakan senyuman itu tak bisa lepas dari raut wajahnya. "Hn, Baiklah" jawab Hatake singkat tidak peduli dengan senyuman Sai yang jika dilihat oleh orang awam akan meleleh dengan senyuman manisnya. "Perkataanmu sudah hampir sama dengan Uchiha itu, makanya jangan suka bergaul dengannya, Hatake Kakashi" balas Sai dengan nada _sing a song_, tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya adalah seorang Hatake Kakashi—atasannya sendiri. "Maaf, apa yang kau katakan?" kata Kakashi menyelidiki. "Tidak! Bukan apa-apa, baiklah silahkan menemui Tuan Fugaku" kata Sai santai, ia lalu membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya hingga langkahnya terhenti, "Kau sebaiknya menjaga ucapanmu, Sai!" kata Kakasi mengintimidasi pemuda di depannya. Tanpa berbalik Sai juga dapat merasakan _death glare_ yang ditujukan untuknya oleh lawan bicaranya, "Aku tahu, makanya aku berkata seperti itu, permisi Tuan Hatake" katanya tanpa berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Ya aku tahu, sebab aku baru saja memulainya' batin Sai. Hatake hanya bisa memandang sinis punggung pemuda tersebut. 'Dia itu..' Kakashi membatin.

**Mind Controller**

Fugaku yang saat ini duduk terdiam di ruang kerjanya nampak gusar. Meskipun tidak terlalu menampakkannya namun pemuda bermasker di depannya dapat menebak perasaan direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha itu. 'Anak dan bapak sama saja! Mereka terlihat sangat mengerikan jika tidak dalam moodnya!' batin Hatake yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memandangi Fugaku. "Silahkan duduk Hatake," mulai Fugaku mempersilahkan bawahannya untuk duduk. "Jadi anak itu belum memutuskan pilihannya, ya?" sambung Fugaku meskipun Hatake belum sepenuhnya duduk.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu Tuan Uchiha, nampaknya ia benar-benar serius kali ini" jawab Hatake mantap. Fugaku hanya mengkerutkan keningnya, berusaha berpikir jalan keluar untuk menangani masalah yang sedang menimpa anak sulungnya.

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan dia! Aku tak mau melihat Uchiha seperti dia, sangat memalukan!" kata Fugaku dengan sorot mata tajam seakan mengatakan 'Aku benar-benar serius kali ini'. Kakashi yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun sempat terkejut mendengar kata-kata direktur utamanya itu, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Uchiha satu ini—mengorbankan anaknya hanya untuk perusahaan. Uchiha benar-benar tidak tertebak!

"Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Tuan Fugaku? Menurunkan pangkatnya saja sudah cukup, apa kau yakin?"

"Apakah aku nampak seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, Hatake Kakashi?" katanya dengan nada yang lebih mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya hingga Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas dan menerima keputusan atasannya tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat lalu berjalan menuju luar ruangan dan memunggungi Fugaku. "Satu hal lagi, Hatake" terdengar suara dari sang direktur utama, "jauhkan anak tak berguna itu sejauh-jauhnya dari diriku, aku tak mau melihatnya lagi" kata Fugaku tajam.

"Baiklah, pak Direktur,"

**Mind Controller**

"Hooooaaaaaaaaam!" terdengar suara yang mengerikan dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya layaknya orang yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpi.

KREEEKKKKK

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaa tulangku!" katanya memekkakan telinga saudara-saudaranya yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. "K-kak Kyuu, kau bisa diam tidak? Aku masih ngantuk nih" kata bocah berambut merah lainnya. "I-iya kak Kyuu kami masih ingin ti-hoam-dur" balas sang pirang, "Iya kak Dei betul tuh" tambah bocah cantik itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak diam Nagato! Kau hampir saja mematahkan tulangku!" sulut pemuda berambut merah tersebut atau yang akrab disapa Kyuubi—atau rubah jelek. "Hoy Author keparat! Siapa kau bilang rubah jelek itu?", "mm.. aku.. aku jaa~!"

'Dasar author keparat! Bisa-bisanya ia memberiku peran nista seperti ini!' batinnya.

KREEEKKKK

"NAGATOOOOOOOOO! Hentikan itu kau bisa saja mematahkan tulang belakangku!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Melihat adik pertamanya yang sedang didekap erat oleh adik terakhirnya seakan hendak bermain sumo, pemuda bemata biru itupun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'ck.. mereka itu' batinnya melihat adegan NagaKyuu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dan pagi itulah yang mengawali perjalanan keluarga Uzumaki ini.

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

Huaaaaa! *sorak-sorak, kali ini saya membuat fiction untuk kesekian kalinya tapi baru mau dipublish di fanfiction ini #plak hehe, sebelumnya saya pernah membuat fict tentang SuJu dan yang lainnya adalah SasuSaku, tetapi sesuatu terjadi.. saya berbelot menjadi seorang Fujoshi kekekeke~ *tertawa nista*, sangkyu!

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review! Karena anda yang menentukan fict ini lanjut atau tidak ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal dari semuanya

**WE ARE US!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat : M (untuk kedepannya)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dsb.**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Tidak suka Yaoi? Tekan tombol back!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Awal dari semuanya**

* * *

"BANGUN TUAN DAN NYONYA UZUMAKI!" teriak sang Uzumaki sulung bemata biru itu. "Aku sudah siap kak! Ayo berangkat!"semangat adik pertamanya. "Ya! Kyuubi, lihatlah adik-adikmu masih tidur!" cetus Naruto yang kini sedang meredam amarahnya melihat tingkah adik-adiknya. Naruto melipat tangannya dan memandang adik pertamanya dengan tatapan tajam dan menaikkan sedikit dagunya—supaya terkesan ganas gitu "Kyuubi Uzumaki! Bisa-bisanya kau bersiap-siap sementara adik-adikmu bangun saja belum!"

"Ah _eto_..-" katanya sembari mengelus lehernya, "BANGUN ADIK-ADIKKU SAYAAAANG!~" teriak sang rubah memekakkan telinga, gendang telinga Naruto tak sanggup untuk menerima frekuensi gelombang suara Kyuubi yang amat sangat buruk itu hingga ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Naruto menghela napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha mereda amarahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu ia berkata dengan pelan "Kyuubi, bisakah kau hentikan itu?~" katanya pelan seakan sedang merayu para gadis ditambah lagi posisinya yang sedang duduk sambil meneguk segelas air putih yang entah kenapa bisa ada _setting_ seperti itu *author melebihkan*.

'Kyaaaa~ gagah sekali!' batin Kyuubi. "_N-ne _Kak Naru," matanya lurus menatap Naruto—mempesona!

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa? Kami sudah siap daritadi" sela Deidara—anak ketiga di keluarga Uzumaki—ia memijit-mijit keningnya melihat kelakuan kakak-kakaknya yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Drama NaruKyuu ini ternyata sukses membuat Konan dan Nagato _jawdrop_ selebar-lebarnya.

Dengan memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut—karena kedatangan adiknya yang tadi sedang tidur pulas kini sudah siap di depan mereka, "APA? Sejak kapan kalian?!" kata Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan hingga membuat keduanya _jawdrop_ melebihi lebar _jawdrop_ Konan dan Nagato. Kyuubi berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Hah baiklah, jika sudah siap seperti ini ayo kita sarapan" kata Naruto mengakhiri kegilaan para Uzumaki di pagi hari—meskipun Konan dan Nagato masih saja PeWe dengan jawdropnya.

.

.

**_Di ruang makan.._**

"Waaaaaah!" teriak Nagato OOC melihat surga dunia di depannya—makanan. Sarapan pagi ini dibuat oleh sang Uzumaki sulung, memang Naruto setiap harinya bangun lebih awal untuk memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk para adiknya. Meskipun di kediaman mereka telah dipekerjakan para pelayan yang masing-masing mempunyai tugas khusus, tapi sang Uzumaki sulung sangat sayang kepada adik-adiknya sehingga sarapan pun harus ia yang buat. Hingga pelayan yang diberikan tugas khusus untuk memasak hanya memasak untuk para tamu di kediaman Uzumaki. Kau benar-benar kakak penyayang Naruto!

.

.

Rumah mewah nan megah ini—bukan, lebih tepatnya mansion ini merupakan tempat bersemanyam kakak beradik ini. Segalanya nampak mewah, dekorasinya yang megah bak istana, kebun yang luas dan rindang, dan masih banyak hal lain yang menakjubkan. Rumah ini mereka dapatkan dari warisan ayah dan ibunya—Kusina dan Minato. Namun segala hal yang nampak kini kian tak berarti dimata kakak beradik ini. Ada hal lain yang seakan hilang dan semua kemegahan yang mereka peroleh tak dapat mengisinya—orang tua. Mengingat mereka—Kushina dan Minato—hati Naruto menjadi sangat sakit, sesak, semuanya bercampur aduk.

'Kalau bukan karena mereka hal ini tak akan terjadi!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nasi goreng.. kesukaanku!" seru Konan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan yang sangat percaya diri dari mulut adik perempuan satu-satunya itupun angkat bicara, "Uh, kau terlalu percaya diri Konan, Kak Naru pasti membuatkannya untukku karena aku adalah adik kesayangannya! Kau dengar? Adik Ke-sa-ya-ngan!" katanya mantap. Naruto kini hanya dapat tersenyum ringan melihat tingkah para adiknya.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari anak terakhir keluarga Uzumaki tersebut, "Apakah itu benar, Kak Naru?" kata Nagato seraya terisak dengan ingus yang melumer kemana-mana. "Iya kak, apakah itu benar?" tambah Deidara yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya seakan tak ada lagi cahaya hidup di sorot matanya.

"Aduh tenang dong, tentu aku menyayangi kalian semua, kalian semua 'kan adik-adikku yang terbaik dan aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian dan melihat kalian di tiap hariku," jawab sang Uzumaki sulung dengan sorot mata penuh kasih. "Sudahlah ayo makan, nanti kalian terlambat," tambahnya.

"Kyaaaa~ Kak Naru!" sahut bersamaan semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki (minus Naruto) sambil memandang kagum kakak pertamanya itu. "Kak Naru kami menyayangimu!" kata Konan, Deidara, dan Nagato serempak. "Iya iya kakak juga sama seperti kalian." Jawab Kyuubi dengan meniru gaya _cool_ Naruto namun terkesan _lebay_. Adik-adiknya merasa Kyuubi telah menduplikasi kakak idolanya tersebut kini meng-_death glare_ secara telak sang Uzumaki kedua. "Kenapa? Aku ha-"

BRUK. PRANG. BRUK. PRANG

'Ada-ada saja mereka ini' batin Naruto.

**Mind Controller**

Kakashi yang sejak tadi hanya memandang punggung sang Uchiha sulung kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok pemuda berkucir satu tersebut. "Itachi.." pria bermasker itu memanggil pemuda di depannya dengan sebutan akrab. "Hn" balasnya singkat. "Tuan Fugaku, dia-" belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, Itachi menyela penjelasan pria tersebut "Aku tahu," Katanya tanpa cela. 'Aku sudah memikirkan hal tersebut dari awal' lanjutnya membatin.

Mata Itachi kini memicik tajam kepada pria yang berada disebelahnya, "Kakashi," panggilnya, setelah memastikan Kakashi mendengarnya dengan seksama ia pun melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ada sebuah permintaan dariku, dan aku mempercayakan hal ini kepadamu." Itachi melanjutkannya dengan membatin, 'Setidaknya orang yang bisa aku percayai sekarang adalah dirimu'

Kakashi memasang telinganya baik-baik—tak ingin setitik informasi luput dari pendengarannya.

**Mind Controller**

"Kak Naru.. aku tak sanggup berpisah denganmu," rengek bocah merah ingusan di depannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah _melow_ adik paling bungsunya itu—walau hanya harus bersekolah di pagi hari. "Hey Nagato, hentikan dramamu itu, kita bisa terlambat nantinya!" gadis berambut biru itupun menarik sadis adik kecilnya. Sang gadis berambut biru itupun sekarang tengah menyeret Nagato memasuki area sekolah dasar "Kak Naruuuuuuu" kata Nagato mewek—terkesan dibuat-buat. "Hah dasar cengeng!" cetus Kyuubi dengan memanyunkan mulutnya—agar terlihat _kawaii_ di depan kakak idolanya itu. "Sudah.. sudah dia kan adikmu juga, ayo sana masuk nanti kau terlambat lagi" balas Naruto bijak. "Yosh! Di pagi hari ini, aku Kyuubi Uzumaki akan memasuki gerbang ini dan me-"

BRUK.

"Aw! Sakit tahu! Eh siapa yang memukulku?"

"Kau jangan diam saja Kak Kyuu! Ayo masuk! Sebelum mereka memangsamu~" sahut Deidara centil yang kini telah berada jauh dari posisi mereka tadi dengan berlari sangat cepat. 'Lari? Kenapa Deidara berlari?' batin Kyuubi, mencurigai gelagak adiknya yang pendiam ini.

Naruto mengacak rambut sang rubah pelan, "Sudah, ayo cepat sana,"

"Siap bos!" Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat.

"Kyaaaaaa! Itu Kyuubi!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang berada di depannya. "mana? Mana?" teriak yang lain. "Kyaaaa! Kyuubi-sama!" teriakan para gadis-gadis itupun semakin menjadi-menjadi. "Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum mereka, memangsamu." Naruto menakut-nakuti adiknya itu dan memacu mobil _sport_ yang ia gunakan dana berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi dan para fans sejatinya.

"Huaaaaah! Inikah yang dimaksud Deidara? Awas kau Dei! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Kyuubi tersenggal-senggal karena berlari dengan kekuatan super—berusaha menghindari para maniak rubah.

**Mind Controller**

Ah sekolah Kaicho, merupakan salah satu sekolah elit yang berada di Konoha. Tak heran jika para kakak beradik ini berada disini. Sekolah ini memiliki gedung sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, dan juga sekolah menengah atas. Fasilitas yang disuguhkan pun sangat mewah, mulai dari lapangan yang bertaraf internasional hingga laboratorium yang lengkap. Jangan tanya perpustakaannya, sekolah Kaicho adalah sekolah dengan perpustakaan terlengkap di Konoha!

Tak terasa waktu istirahat tiba untuk sekolah Kaicho. Nagato yang berada pada gedung sekolah dasar biasanya menghabiskan waktunya bersama bersama para fansnya selama istirahat, "Kyaaaaa Nagato-sama mengapa kau begitu _kawaaaaiiiii_! Ayo makan ini bersamaku!" salah seorang Nagato _lovers_ menyuguhkan kotak bekal makan siangnya. Merasa tak ingin disaingi oleh pesaingnya seorang bocah perempuan juga berteriak histeris sambil menyuguhkan kotak bekal makan siangnya, "Ah sama aku aja Nagato, aku punya sushi yang terlezat sepanjang zaman!" "aku juga Nagato!", "Aku juga punya bekal yang enak!". Terdengar para Nagato _lovers_ bersaing untuk memperebutkan idola dari semua idola itu.

"Iya, iya tenang, kita makan sama-sama semua saja yah," katanya ringan—dengan tetap memperlihatkan senyuman ramahnya. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Nagato-sama!" teriak para Nagato _lovers_ lebih histeris lagi, sehingga membuat para wanita *cielah* klepek-klepek dan para pria berdecak kagum. "Baiklah teman-teman, sepulang skolah nanti kita akan belajar menjadi Nagato yang dieluh-eluhkan para gadis!, MERDEKA!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki tengil memprovokasi para bocah yang telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya untuk bangkit kembali. "Hooooooooooo!" dengan semangat '45 para bocah laki-laki itupun berseru seakan tentara Indonesia yang ingin berperang melawan Belanda. "Dasar tukang pamer! Terus saja mencari muka! Huh" gumam Gaara kesal dengan tingkah Nagato yang ia anggap—_lebay_.

Uh Nagato! Kau memang bisa mendapatkan perhatian semua orang!

"Eh author ralat perkataanmu! Aku tidak memperhatikannya!" celetuk Gaara menggembungkan mulutnya—terkesan sok manis.

Ngng.. iya.. iya ekhm ralat yah reader!

Uh Nagato! Kau memang bisa mendapatkan perhatian semua orang! (minus Gaara)

.

.

Ambil napas.

Pukul!

"Hyaaaa!" seru satu-satunya gadis di antara saudaranya itu hingga mematahkan 20 susun beton di hadapannya. Teman-temannya yang menyaksikan hal tersebut berdecak kagum dengan sang gadis Uzumaki ini, "Wah Sugoi! Itu sangat luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang anak SMP! Apalagi untuk perempuan," kata salah seorang yang menonton hal yang dilakukan Konan seraya bertepuk tangan.

Konan yang berada pada gedung SMP di Kaicho pun mengisi waktu senggangnya di sekolah dengan terus mengasah jurus bela diri yang ia geluti—sampai salah seorang pemuda bertindik menyatakan cinta padanya. "Konan, aku suka sama kamu, mau ya jadi pacarku?" tersirat wajah penuh harap di wajah pemuda bertindik itu disela-sela jeda istirahat Konan. Konan yang sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata-kata itupun mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang seperti biasa—meskipun dengan napas tersenggal karena tenaganya terkuras untuk latihan bela diri tadi, "Pein.. aku tahu, aku juga suka sama kamu tapi suka dalam hal berteman, sudah yah aku ngga bisa," Konan menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Kita berteman saja yah, aku lebih menyukainya."

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Pein sangat terpukau dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Konan untuknya—gerakannya juga sih, meskipun telah diberitahu beberapa kali Pein tak juga menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati gadis cantik berambut biru ini. "Hm baiklah tapi, aku akan mengatakannya setiap hari dan berharap suatu hari nanti kamu akan menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kudengar selama ini, ya Konan?"

"Hn terserah" cuek Konan. Sabar ya Konan!

.

.

Berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya, Deidara yang juga berada pada gedung SMP sekolah Kaicho itupun melakukan hal yang tak biasa dari teman sebayanya. Hal yang sangat menarik untuk seusianya, bahkan beberapa anak seusianya tidak mengerti sama sekali kegiatan Uzumaki ketiga itu. Setiap jam istirahat—bahkan jika guru menjelaskan, pemuda pirang itu senang berkutat dengan segala hal mengenai teknologi. Dengan berbekal laptop putih yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana Deidara sudah banyak meng-_hack_ beberapa situs web, tetapi setelah itu ia akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula sebelum pihak web menyadarinya. Ya, bisa dibilang Deidara hanya menjadikan para situs web sebagai latihan _hacking_-nya. Selain itu, Deidara juga senang mengubrak-abrik sistem keamanan suatu instansi hingga membuat para bidang teknologi di instansi itu pusing tujuh keliling. Uzumaki yang satu ini sungguh jenius! Meskipun sedikit evil sih kekeke, ada-ada saja kau Dei!.

"Suka-suka aku dong thor!" terdengar sebercik suara #apa-_-

Iya.. iya Dei, aku lanjut ke kakak kamu dulu ya~.

.

Sedangkan si rubah Uzumaki yang berada pada gedung SMA sekolah Kaicho itu biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di atas atap dan memandangi awan yang berarak.

Tak seperti biasanya, Kyuubi yang selalu sendirian di atas atap kini kedatangan tamu. Seorang pemuda dengan mata yang sangat indah—_onyx_. Pemuda dengan gaya ala emo itu sedang menatap awan yang disuguhkan secara cuma-cuma di atasnya.

"Hey, kau siapa?" tanya Kyuubi membuyarkan kesantaian sang pemuda _onyx_. "Hn.." pemuda itu kembali melihat awan-awan yang berada di atasnya. "Hey! Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu!"

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke" katanya _cool_ tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari awan yang indah itu. "Hm, kalau tidak salah kau murid baru itu, ya?"

"Hn.."

**_Flashback._**

"Ekhm, anak-anak hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk kita. Hari ini kita kedatangan sebuah, eh seorang murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk" wali kelas Kyuubi mempersilahkan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"KYAAAAA! Ia tampan sekali!" Sakura sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau teriak histeris, diikuti oleh Ino yang beramut pirang menambahkan kesan lebay kelasnya, "WAH! Ini adalah anugrah tuhan yang paling sempurna" katanya mewek hingga menitihkan air mata bahagia.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Terdengar suara pemuda yang bergaya emo di depan kelas itu dingin.

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriak para gadis bersamaan hingga memunculkan kesan iri tersendiri kepada para pejantan yang berada di kelasnya. "Ya~ tenang-tenang semuanya, saya berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Uchiha Sasuke, baiklah Uchiha silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong." Kata wali kelas menenangkan keadaan.

"Ayo duduk di sini saja Sasuke~" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah teman sebangkunya. "HEY BODOH! Apakah kau tidak melihat jika bangku ini sudah aku duduki sejak tahun nenek moyang! Baka!" protes Shikamaru. 'Berani-beraninya ia menggeser tempatku hanya untuk anak baru itu' batin Shikamaru hingga memunculkan urat-urat kemarahan disekitar dahinya.

Tap. Tap.

Dengan gaya _cool _nya sang Uchiha pun memilih tempat duduk yang kosong—disamping Kyuubi. Yah bangku kosong yang tersedia di kelas tersebut cuma ada satu yaitu berada di samping sang Uzumaki. Semua orang memang sangat takut pada sang rubah sehingga tak ada yang mau duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kau benar-benar mengerikan Kyuu!

_Onyx_ bertemu biru.

Tatap. Kedip. Tatap. Kedip.

Lalu sang Uzumaki dan Uchiha saling membuang muka.

**_Flashback end._**

Entah mengapa sang rubah ini sangat cepat lupa akan teman sebangkunya sendiri. "Oh iya, kenapa kau berada disini?" Kyuubi mulai membuka percakapan. "Hn.."

"HEI BISAKAH KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DAN BERHENTI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" Kyuubi mendikte. "Alasan yang sama dengan keberadaanmu di sini." Jawab sang Uchiha santai. Kyuubi hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah yang aneh seakan tak mengerti hal yang disampaikan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Sudahlah, lakukan apa yang kau mau, anggap saja aku tak ada, dengan satu syarat jangan pernah mengganggu ketenanganku" lanjutnya dengan nada _bossy_. Kyuubi yang tak mau mencari perkara hanya mangut-mangut meng-iya-kan.

.

.

Canggung.

Terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka bung! "Hey, Uchiha bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hn" terdengar suara sang Uchiha. Kyuubi berusaha membiasakan dengan sikap dingin pemuda di sampingnya itu—meskipun menahan amarah yang bergebu-gebu, "Alasan kau pindah, boleh aku mengetahuinya?"

"Masih ingat dengan perjanjian untuk tidak menggangguku?" kata Sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi barang sedetikpun. "Hei! Bisakah kau menghilangkan sikap kesombonganmu itu, Uchiha!" Kyuubi naik pitam menghadapi kesombongan Uchiha bungsu di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari posisi bersantainya lalu membelakangi sang rubah—hendak berlalu, "Ya sudahlah, aku ke kelas dulu."

"WOY UCHIHA!" kata Kyuubi mangap-mangap nahan b*ker #eh emosi maksudnya.

**Mind Controller**

CKIITTT.

Seorang pemuda memarkirkan mobil _sport_ yang ia kemudikan. Universitas Konoha.. tempat para orang-orang cerdas melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Uzumaki Naruto merupakan salah seorang mahasiswa manajemen bisnis di universitas megah di konoha ini.

"Hey Naruto" sapa salah seorang pemua yang berambut coklat panjang. "hei Neji!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebelah—membalas sapaan Hyuuga Neji. Meskipun mereka berbeda jurusan, tetapi mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat. "Jadi, bagaimana tugas rancanganmu? Aku dengar kau berhasil mendapat nilai A" tanyanya akrab. "Hah itu bukan apa-apa, kau juga 'kan mendapat nilai A" balas Neji. "hehe iya juga sih, jadi siang ini kita makan di mana? Tapi tentunya kamu yang bayar hehehe" tanya Naruto antusias jika menyangkut perkara traktir meneraktir—meskipun ia mempunyai banyak harta. Kekekeke~ dasar Naruto!

"Kali ini di _restaurant_ ku saja!" terdengar suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga mereka. Pemuda berambut merah bermarga Sabaku ini sedang berlari kecil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Mm.. itupun kalau kalian mau, sekalian aku juga merayakan nilai B+ ku hehe," lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu sembari mengusap _gaje_ lehernya. Sabaku Sasori, seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha jurusan teknik informatika. Diantara ketiga sahabat ini, memang Sabaku Sasori lah yang mempunyai tingkat kepandaian yang bisa dibilang dibawah dari sahabatnya. Eits, tapi kalau soal masak memasak, dia jagonya! Ini dibuktikan dengan adanya _restaurant_ milik keluarga Sabaku dengan Sasori lah yang dipercayakan menjadi_ chef_ utama di restaurant tersebut.

"Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir kita sudah jarang mengunjungi _restaurant_ Sasori, aku yes," kata Neji _cool_. "Iya benar juga sih, baiklah kini diputuskan makan siang hari ini di _restaurant_ Sasori! Eh tapi Saso, bisakah aku membawa adik-adikku? Yah mengingat kita tak pernah lagi berkumpul seperti ini semenjak kita SMA dulu, aku ingin mereka juga turut merayakan hal ini hehe," pinta Naruto yang sedikitpun tak pernah melupakan adik-adiknya. Sasori hanya melemparkan senyuman hangatnya kepada sahabat penyayangnya ini, "Haha boleh-boleh saja, benar juga kita tak pernah melihat adik-adik Naruto lagi semenjak kita SMA, iya 'kan Neji?" tanyanya sembari melemparkan pandangannya kepada pemuda _cool_ disebelahnya. "Aku yes, tapi aku juga akan membawa Hime kasihan dia sendirian di rumah, bisa 'kan Saso?"

"Hah boleh boleh, kau boleh mengajak Hinata juga."

Deg.

Kedip.

Kedip lagi.

Deg lagi.

'Hi-Hina.. Hinata?' batin sang Uzumaki. Pipinya mulai memerah—panas.

"—to?" terdengar suara samar-samar.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Neji dan Sasori bersamaan hingga membuat sang Uzumaki menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"I-Iya? Eh sepertinya aku harus ke ruangan dulu ya, jaa!" Kata Naruto terburu-buru dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya membatu dan hanya bisa melihat punggung sang Uzumaki yang lambat laun semakin hilang dari pandangan. "D-dia kenapa?" Sasori menatap Hyuuga heran. Neji menghela napas, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sabaku dengan tenang, "Sepertinya ia belum bisa melupakan Hime."

"Ooooooooo~!" teriak Sasori panjang nan OOC, "Aku baru ingat jika ia menyukai sepupumu itu semenjak kita SMP, 'kan?" ceplos Sasori. "Ya, sepertinya ia masih menyukainya."

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Ingatan masa lalunya pun memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

**_Flashback._**

**_Di Taman Bermain.._**

"Yo Naruto! Maaf aku terlambat, soalnya sepupuku berkunjung hari ini, orang tuanya meminta tolong kepadaku untuk mengajaknya bermain—biasa.. mereka ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku membawanya sekalian ke sini, tak apa 'kan?" jelas pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu sambil mengatur napasnya. "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja sampai di sini." Kata Naruto ramah, "Oh iya, orang yang kau ceritakan tadi, mana dia?"

"Itu dia," Neji menunjuk Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis di ayunan taman bermain—tak memfungsikan ayunan itu sebagaimana mestinya.

Deg.

'Manisnya..' batin Naruto, 'Ah kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini, dia 'kan sepupu Neji!' gerutu Naruto. Naruto dan Neji melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang bocah perempuan yang duduk di ayunan tersebut.

"Mm.. Hai, aku Naruto!" kata salah seorang bocah SMP dengan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan gadis berambut panjang ini—hendak berkenalan. "H-hai, a-aku Hi-Hinata" sapanya lembut. Mendengar balasan ramah Hinata, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah "Oh iya, aku temannya Neji, loh!" kata Naruto semangat. Hinata agak menghindar dari tatapan sang Uzumaki, "Dia memang seperti itu, selalu bersemangat apalagi mendapatkan teman baru, dia nggak gigit kok, Hime!" ceplos Neji yang sedari tadi memahami gestur Hinata yang agak takut dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

"Hey apa yang kau katakan Neji!" urat kekesalan kini mulai mencuat pada kening Naruto, "Ah gomen.. gomen aku tidak bermaksud Nar!" tepis Neji. Naruto yang naik pitam—merasa harga dirinya diturunkan di depan mata gadis cantik ini kini menggelitiki badan Neji—memberi hukuman atas perkataannya tadi. "pfffff.. hahahaha, k-kalian be-benar-benar l-lucu, y-ya" terdengar suara lembut dari bocah pemuda beraroma lavender ini.

Neji dan Naruto sadar akan tingkah mereka yang konyol membuat Hinata menertawakannya. Bukan perasaan kesal yang mereka rasakan tetapi rasa senang jika gadis di hadapan mereka ini tertawa karena tingkah mereka—setidaknya ia tidak murung sepeti tadi. "Hosh.. hosh.. m-maaf aku terlambat" terdengar suara yang kehabisan napas dari bocah seumuran mereka dengan rambut yang berwarna merah. Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu, "Hm kau ini kebiasaan!"

"Maaf, maaf ng-eh siapa dia?," kata Sasori memandang heran bocah perempuan yang sahabatnya ajak bercanda tadi. Neji angkat bicara, "Eh itu sepupuku dari luar kota, dia sekeluarga berkunjung ke rumahku, orang tuanya sedang ada urusan jadi yah aku bawa kesini saja daripada ia kering di rumah."

"Wah, cantiknya! Namamu siapa?" perkataan Sasori tadi sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah,

"Hi-"

"Namanya Hinata, sudahlah ayo kita bermain!" kata Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sabaku dan Hyuuga. 'Ck, kenapa aku kesal seperti ini' batinnya. "Ya sudah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" hari ini Sasori sangat bersemangat.

Ketika Sasori dan Neji berlari menuju perosotan, Hinata dan Naruto masih berada di tempat mereka tadi. "Jadi, kau suka bermain apa Hyuuga?" Naruto mulai membuka percakapan. "Eh _eto_.. a-aku su-suka me-membuat i-istana p-pasir" balasnya terbata-bata. "Ya sudah ayo kita membuatkan istana pasir yang terbagus yang pernah kau lihat! Hi-Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto ketika lidahnya kelu mengucapkan nama akrab untuk gadis di hadapannya. "B-bolehkan aku panggil kamu Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan yang empunya nama tidak keberatan.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Hu'um a-ayo!"

Sekali lagi jantungnya berderu cepat. 'Pe-perasaan apa ini?' sang Uzumaki kembali membatin.

.

Semenjak hari itu, setiap kunjungan Hinata ke rumah sepupunya—Neji, Hinata selalu ikut bermain dengan tiga sahabat itu. Naruto sangat bersemangat jika mengetahui Hinata datang berkunjung.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, intensitas kunjungan Hinata mulai berkurang. Hingga suatu hari Hinata tak kunjung bermain dengan tiga sahabat itu. Perasaan hampa mulai menyelimuti hati Naruto mengingat kenangan yang ia buat bersama orang yang ia cintai itu. Hingga sekarang, mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi—apalagi bertatap muka secara langsung. Tetapi Naruto tak pernah bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Hinata. Ia pun akan menunggu saat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggu untukmu, Hime" gumam Naruto.

**_Flashback end._**

Naruto kini menepis ingatan itu, dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan materi kuliahnya. 'Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga, selamat datang kembali, Hime'

**Mind Controller**

**_Sekolah Kaicho.._**

TRINGGGGG

Bunyi bel bergema di seluruh sudut bangunan itu pertanda jika waktu pulang telah tiba. Nagato meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang akibat duduk seharian menerima materi dari guru "Ukkhhmm.. akhirnya hari ini berakhir juga." Nagato membereskan dengan cepat barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya, "Uh harus cepat-cepat ini, nanti aku bisa jadi orang terakhir dan tidak bisa berduaan dengan Kak Naru menunggu kakak-kakak keluar dari kelas," gumamnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang terlupa, Nagato kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. "Aduh, Kak Naru tadi sms katanya ada event penting setelah pulang sekolah, apa yah, mungkin kejutan buat aku! Kekeke~" Imajinasi Nagato mulai merebak kemana-mana. "Hoy anak tukang pamer!" terdengar suara salah seorang bocah dari belakang Nagato. "Maksudmu aku?" polos Nagato.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu!" kesal Gaara, "Kau berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau ini seorang raja di kelas!"

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," sanggah Nagato. Gaara yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan lawan bicaranya ini kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati posisi sang Uzumaki, "Aku bilang berhentilah bertingkah bak seorang raja yang di kelilingi semua wanita!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Sudah dulu yah besok kita sambung lagi, aku ada acara hari ini, jaa!" balas Nagato yang kemudian berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh maaf aku lama, tadi ada orang yang mengajakku bicara," jelas Nagato kepada kakak-kakaknya yang sedari tadi menunggu sang Uzumaki bungsu ini. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke dalam mobil! Bisa-bisa kita terlambat!" Naruto pun menyuruh adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. 'Yah, hilang sudah deh berdua-duaan dengan Kak Naru! Itu salah anak itu, tunggu saja aku akan membalasnya!' Nagato berdecak kesal.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Kak Naru?" selidik Deidara. "Sudahlah, kalian lihat saja nanti."

**Mind Controller**

**_Restaurant Sabaku.._**

"Waaaaahhhh.. restaurat-nya mewah sekali!" Konan berdecak kagum. "Interiornya pun terkesan sangat elit," tambah Deidara. "Makaaaaannn.." kata Kyuubi dengan iler yang menetes-netes membuat para Uzumaki bersaudara memandak jijik sang rubah. "Waaah, Kak Naru ini surprise yang sangat spesial untukku, terima kasih," kata Nagato yang daritadi tak bisa lepas dari imajinasinya.

BRUK.

Kyuubi memukul kepala adiknya ini karena terlalu tinggi dalam berimajinasi, "Ada-ada saja kamu!". "Aduh! Sakit tau!" protes Nagato.

"Yo! Naruto! Sebelah sini!" panggil sang pemuda berambut merah. "Nah, ayo!" Naruto mengarahkan adik-adiknya menuju ke tempat yang sudah Sasori siapkan. "Nah, silahkan duduk!" kata Sasori mempersilahkan. "Oh iya, mana Neji?" tanya Naruto. "Tadi katanya sudah di jalan, nah itu dia!" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk sahabatnya yang kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat jalanannya macet" kata Neji berharap toleransi sahabatnya. "Wah kakak ini cantik ya," kata Konan sambil memandang kagum Hinata. Naruto memandang wajah yang telah lama ia tunggu-tunggu, 'Hi-Hime'

Sang gadis lavender itupun meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya,"Eh, m-maaf k-kami te-terlambat." Para Uzumaki bersaudara (minus Kyuubi) memandang lekat Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, baiklah kita ke menu pembuka saja ya" kata Sasori. "Wah aku sudah menunggu hal itu!" Kyuubi bersemangat jika menyangkut soal makanan.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu dia?" kata pemuda berkucir satu memandang sang Uzumaki sulung lekat-lekat. _"Ya, aku sangat yakin, karena namanya yang tertera disini,"_ terdengar suara diujung telepon yang ia gunakan.

**_Flashback._**

"Sebenarnya ada sebuah permintaan dariku, tapi aku ragu kau akan menerimanya." Kakashi memasang telinganya baik-baik—tak ingin setitik informasi luput dari pendengarannya. "Apa itu?" tanya lelaki bermasker itu.

"Bisakah kau mencari nama orang yang paling berpengaruh pada perusahaan Uzumaki? Dan juga keberadaannya saat ini." Jelas sang Uchiha ulung. "Baik, akan kuusahakan."

Hatake kembali melangkah menjauhi sang Uchiha, "Aku mengandalkanmu, Kakashi," Itachi menaruh kepercayaan seluruhnya kepada Kakashi untuk tugas ini, "Jadi jangan mengecewakanku."

"Aku mengerti." Balas sang Hatake—kedua pemuda itu berbicara dengan punggug masing-masing berhadapan satu sama lain.

**_Flashback end._**

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu Kakashi." Kata Itachi sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Hatake Kakashi. "Jadi itu kau, seorang bocah ahn? Kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu," seringai tipis terlukis di wajah tampan Itachi Uchiha.

"Halo, Uzumaki Naruto."

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

**Kyaaaa~ akhirnya chapter pertama rampung, pertama aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update chapternya. Seharusnya fict ini udah update 3 hari yang lalu, tapi... kejadian yang menyeramkan itu terjadi, modem kepunyaan author rusak T^T hari itu author langsung mewek karena ga bisa update :'''''''''( so, mohon pengertian para reader, yaa.**

**Untuk itu author meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader. Maaf banget di chapter awal udah bikin kecewa L tapi untuk menebus kesalahan author, aku udah update 2 chapter sekaligus!**

**Baiklah terlepas dari itu semua sekarang waktunya balas reviewers! Sesuai dengan bio aku, "Para reviewers adalah napas author!" kekeke~ ini betul loh, para reviews adalah semangat author untuk melanjutkan WE ARE US! Ini. Oke lanjut!**

**~Dari Shiroi.144: Hehehe ini udah update kok, 2 chapter malah xD, semoga kamu suka ceritanya yah**

**~Dari Vianycka Hime: Halo salam kenal juga ^^ iya ini semangat '45 aku-nya xD wkwkwk**

**~Dari : Sip ;) ini udah update**

**Okelah sekian dari saya, dan tak bosan-bosannya aku meminta maaf kepada para readers sekalian.**

**Suka? Tidak suka? Kecewa? Abal? Silahkan di review!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Aku mulai, ya?

**_Sebelumnya, di WE ARE US!_**

**_Flashback._**

"Sebenarnya ada sebuah permintaan dariku, tapi aku ragu kau akan menerimanya." Kakashi memasang telinganya baik-baik—tak ingin setitik informasi luput dari pendengarannya. "Apa itu?" tanya lelaki bermasker itu.

"Bisakah kau mencari nama orang yang paling berpengaruh pada perusahaan Uzumaki? Dan juga keberadaannya saat ini." Jelas sang Uchiha ulung. "Baik, akan kuusahakan."

Hatake kembali melangkah menjauhi sang Uchiha, "Aku mengandalkanmu, Kakashi," Itachi menaruh kepercayaan seluruhnya kepada Kakashi untuk tugas ini, "Jadi jangan mengecewakanku."

"Aku mengerti." Balas sang Hatake—kedua pemuda itu berbicara dengan punggug masing-masing berhadapan satu sama lain.

**_Flashback end._**

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu Kakashi." Kata Itachi sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Hatake Kakashi. "Jadi itu kau, seorang bocah ahn? Kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu," seringai tipis terlukis di wajah tampan Itachi Uchiha.

"Halo, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**WE ARE US!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat : M (untuk kedepannya)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, pairing lainnya nyusul.**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Tidak suka Yaoi? Tekan tombol back!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Aku mulai, ya?**

* * *

"Ck," decak kesal sang Uchiha bungsu. Beberapa dokumen menumpuk untuk diselesaikan olehnya. 'Kenapa aku tak bisa fokus untuk kali ini!' batin kesal sang pemuda _onyx_. "Huh, mungkin udara segar dapat menenangkanku," gumamnya memberikan solusi atas kegusaran hatinya. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda yang sangat cerdas ini sekarang merupakan kepala _Manager_ di perusahaan Uchiha—menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Ketidak jelasan alasan pengunduran diri Itachi dari jabatan itupun menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dibenak Uchiha bungsu ini—mengingat kecerdasan dan kelincahan sang Uchiha sulung dalam me-_manage_ perusahaan sehingga menjadi besar seperti sekarang ini.

Seusai sekolah, Sasuke memang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kerjaan kantor. Beruntung, hal ini tak jadi masalah untuk pemuda berwajah tampan ini. Dengan kecerdasan dan kepintaran diatas rata-rata yang ia miliki, pelajaran disekolah adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuknya. Hingga malam hari berganti, pemuda onyx itupun masih mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Mengerjakan dua pekerjaan dalam satu hari memang akan menguras tenaga yang lebih banyak, tetapi hal ini tak pernah membuat seorang super macam Sasuke ini menjadi penghalangnya.

.

.

"Ck, dia itu! Melimpahkan kerjaannya kepadaku seenak perutnya saja!" gumam pemuda _onyx_ itu terus mengutuk kakaknya. Langkah kakinya sekarang terhenti di parkiran perusahaan teknologi ini. Sang uchiha bungsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil mewah di depannya, hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang cukup membuat kekesalan sang pemuda _onyx_ bertambah.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini," terdengar suara , "Masih terganggu dengan sikap kakakmu?" tanya pemuda putih pasi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bergaya emo itu. Amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak melihat kesombongan lawan bicaranya, "Hn bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin. Tak kenal menyerah, pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Sai ini terus menggoda sang uchiha bungsu. "Hah, orang itu memang tak berguna! Hanya sampah di perusahaan ini! Pengkhianat itu memang seharusnya disingkirkan dari perusahaan ini."

Jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha, pasti wajah Sai saat ini sudah membiru akibat tinjuan telak sang uchiha bungsu. Namun bukan seorang Uchiha kalau tidak dengan cara yang membuat mental lawannya jatuh, dengan susah payah mengatur emosinya Sasuke pun angkat bicara. "Sudah cukup? Kau tahu? Orang yang mencela orang lain dengan mengatakan ia seperti sampah adalah lebih dari sampah itu sendiri!" kata Sasuke dingin. Sai hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda emo itu. Sasuke melancarkan sorot mata membunuh untuk pemuda tak tahu diri di depannya ini.

'Kena kau," batinnya diiringi dengan **_evil_** **_smirk_** ala author (?).

"Kau tahu Sai? Kau harus selalu melihat daftar jabatan perusahaan ini, sampai kau mengerti bagaimana orang tak berguna sepertimu berbicara di hadapan seorang kepala Manager sekaligus orang yang paling berpengaruh sepertiku." Kata Sasuke tanpa ampun dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan seakan ingin mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh lawan bicaranya. Tanpa pamit, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan menancap gas berlalu meninggalkan pemuda putih pasi itu.

"Hah, kita liat saja nanti siapa yang akan termakan dengan kesombongnnya sendiri, Uchiha!" senyuman khas Sai yang sempat menghilang, kini mulai tersurai kembali. 'Selanjutnya, si Uchiha bungsu yang akan kuhancurkan layaknya menghancurkan Itachi Uchiha!' batin Sai ditengah keheningan parkiran itu.

**Mind Controller**

**_Di restaurant kepunyaan Sabaku.._**

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" kata para anggota keluarga Uzumaki (minus Naruto) berdecak kagum dengan hidangan yang disuguhkan di depan mereka. Iler Kyuubi pun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ng.. _eto_, apa yang keluar dari mulut orang itu?" tanya Hinata sampai lupa gagapnya melihat pemandangan menjijikan dari arah sang rubah. Konan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang mendengarkan dengan baik setiap detil yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis lavender itupun men-**death glare** telak sang kakak. Sorot mata tajam Konan itupun seakan berkata 'Kau jangan malu-maluin Kak! Atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu!' isyarat Konan tanpa ampun.

Merasa dilihat dengan pandangan yang tak biasanya Kyuubi pun menatap orang yang memberinya death glare itu, "Matamu kok ga kedip sih, Konan?" polos Kyuubi. Pemuda yang satu ini sangat tidak peka dengan yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Jiah!," Gubrak semua orang yang hadir pada jamuan makan siang itu. "EH KENAPA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN GUBRAK, BAKA NO KYUUBI!" emosi Naruto melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat memalukan. "Sudah.. sudah, ayo kita makan saja," lerai Sasori—menenangkan adik kakak yang entah sejak kapan mereka berguling-guling dibawah meja. "Kau ini aa-apaan Kak Naru, sekarang kau yang mulai melakukan tindakan yang memalukan tahu!" cetus Deidara yang semakin tidak habis pikir tingkah kedua kakaknya. Neji hanya bisa memijit-mijit keningnya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu.

'Hah, u-unik se-seperti b-biasa, dan te-terlihat le-lebih—manis?' Hinata membatin. Wajahnya memerah—sesegera mungkin ia menundukkan kepalanya agar tak terlihat oleh orang banyak jika ia sedang melamukan sang Uzumaki sulung. 'Ah a-apa y-yang a-aku pi-pikirkan? I-ia tak mu-mungkin m-menyukai ga-gadis s-sepertiku,' raut wajah Hinata yang tadi memerah kini berubah menjadi kalut. 'Apa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertiku Kak Naruto?'

Nagato yang melihat gadis cantik di depannya itu sudah bisa menebak secara pasti jika gadis pemalu itu menyukai kakak idolanya. Terlihat serasi menurut Nagato, 'betapa beruntungnya gadis yang akan memiliki Kak Naruto nantinya.'

.

.

Setelah semua hidangan utama beserta makanan penutup ludes disantap, Kyuubi mulai berkomentar terhadap makanan yang ia santap dengan lahap tadi.

"Nyam.. Nyam ahhh lezat sekali!"

"Iya! Iya! Kak Saso, bisakah kami kemari lain waktu?" Kata Uzumaki bungsu membenarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Nagato yang begitu imut, "I-iya i-ini su-sungguh lezat," setelah mendengar suara yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu—maklum si Hinata orangnya pemalu jadi baru angkat bicara sekarang—jantung Naruto kini beradu cepat. Matanya tak henti memandang gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Iya.. iya kalian bisa ke sini kapan saja kalian mau," kata Sasori. Pemuda bermata biru itu tak mengabaikan percakapan yang tercipta disekitarnya, ia hanya terpaku dengan gadis yang kini tertawa lembut—manis.

Biru bertemu lavender.

Tatap.

Eye contact yang terjadi antara Naruto dengan Hinata ternyata memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu mereka.

**_Flashback._**

**_Di taman bermain.._**

Ketika Sasori dan Neji berlari menuju perosotan, Hinata dan Naruto masih berada di tempat mereka tadi. "Jadi, kau suka bermain apa Hyuuga?" Naruto mulai membuka percakapan. "Eh _eto_.. a-aku su-suka me-membuat i-istana p-pasir" balasnya terbata-bata. "Ya sudah ayo kita membuatkan istana pasir yang terbagus yang pernah kau lihat! Hi-Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto ketika lidahnya kelu mengucapkan nama akrab untuk gadis di hadapannya. "B-bolehkan aku panggil kamu Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan yang empunya nama tidak keberatan.

Hinata tersenyum manis meng-iya-kan, "Hu'um a-ayo!"

.

.

"Hinata-chan, istana megah yang kujanjikan kini telah selesai ku rampungkan! Lihatlah!" kata bocah berambut pirang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis lavender ini pun menoleh menuju sumber suara, "Waaahh, s-sugoii!" Hinata berdecak kagum, "A-aku be-belum pe-pernah m-melihat y-yang se-semegah i-ini, a-arigatou Naruto-senpai" sembari melemparkan senyuman termanisnya.

Istana pasir yang megah itu—setidaknya kelihatan megah oleh anak-anak sebayanya—memang sengaja Naruto buatkan khusus untuk sang Hime. Nampaknya sang gadispun sangat menyukai istana pasir tersebut.

"hm, Hinata-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya nya disela-sela kegiatan bermain mereka. Hinata yang semula sibuk bermain pasir kini menatap penasaran Naruto, "T-tentu, a-apa it-itu?"

"Mengapa kau sangat suka dengan istana pasir? Bukankah mereka sangat rapuh? Terkena air saja bisa langsung berantakan, dan membuatnya juga butuh kesabaran ekstra," matanya kini menatap Hinata lekat—menanti sang gadis menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata menghela napas sembari tersenyum, "Kau tahu Naruto-senpai? I-sstana pasir itu me-menggambarkan impianku, i-impian yang ingin k-kubangun bersama seseorang k-kelak."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto masih kelabakan dalam mencerna penjelasan Hinata. Ia memasangkan telinganya agar mndengar segala penjelasan dari sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Sebuah istana pasir sangat sulit untuk dibuat, kita harus melihat jenis pasir dan tata letak istana itu sendiri, itu menggambarkan jika aku harus memilih seorang yang tepat untukku, jika aku salah memilih istana itu pasti akan cepat rubuh. Kemudian istana pasir itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh faktor eksternal seperti angin kencang maupun hujan lebat, itu menggambarkan bagaimana ujian kesetiaan datang untuk mengganggu istanaku bersama seseorang itu," Hinata kini menatap langit untuk sekian detik lalu melanjutkan alasannya hingga ia lupa akan gagapnya.

"Jika aku benar dalam memilih, pasti istana itu akan kokoh berdiri. Tetapi yang terpenting dari itu semua, bagaimana cara kita untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan istana pasir itu."

Naruto memandang gadis didepannya dengan kagum. Ia tak menyangka jika lawan bicaranya itu memikirkan hal yang sangat jauh di depan. Penampilan dan pemikiran orang bisa saja berbanding terbalik, 'kan. Perasaan yang Naruto memiliki kini kian bertambah mendengar penjelasan yang luar biasa dari gadis berambut pendek ini (kala itu rambut Hinata pendek).

PROK. PROK. PROK. PROK.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, "Wah itu sangat bagus sekali Hinata-chan, aku tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu" Wajah Hinata memerah, "A-ah i-itu b-biasa s-saja"

"Tapi jujur loh, aku sangat kagum denganmu Hinata-chan" kata Naruto, Hinata tak lepas dari senyumannya "A-arigatou Naruto-senpai." Kini mereka saling berpautan senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membuatkan istana pasir yang kau impi-impikan itu! Aku janji!" naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian menutup mulutnya.

'Ck, bicara apa aku ini!'

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun, kini tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-apa k-kau me-mengatakan s-sesuatu Naruto-senpai?" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan menepis pertanyaan Hinata, "Ah bukan apa-apa"

Naruto kini mengelus dadanya—bernapas lega, 'Huh untung ia tak mendengar hal itu'

Kini Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya tadi hingga terdengar suara yang cukup berbobot untuk menghentikan sejenak langkah Hyuuga tersebut, "S-sebenarnya a-ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan." Hinata membalikkan badannya lalu membalas perkataan Naruto, "A-apa i-itu?"

Sang Uzumaki sulung mengelus lehernya—grogi, "T-tentang seseorang itu, apakah kau sudah menentukannya?" Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan pemuda pirang di hadapannya sukses membuat jantung Hinata bergerak dari tempatnya.

Tatap.

Biru bertemu lavender.

Senyum.

Terlukis sebuah senyuman yang membuat debaran jantung Naruto tidak karuan. "S-soal i-tu.." senyuman gadis itu semakin melebar, "A-aku a-akan me-mengatakan p-padamu n-nanti!" kata Hinata sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih pewe dengan posisinya. "Hei! Tunggu Hinata-chan! Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu!" kata Naruto sembari beranjak dari posisinya. Kini mereka saling berkejaran. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas di bawah terik matahari.

**_Flashback end._**

"—to?"

"—Naru?"

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Neji OOC—yang sedari tadi diam menahan emosi.

"Ng-eh i-iya" Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunanya. "Oh iya, nama kakak siapa?" tiba-tiba sang Uzumaki keempat bertanya kepada gadis bermata lavender disampingnya—penasaran. Hinata tersenyum, "Oh i-iya a-aku l-lupa me-memperkenalkan d-diri"

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, s-salam k-kenal" sambungnya. 'Lembut seperti dulu' batin Naruto menanggapi cara berbicara pujaan hatinya itu. "Eh _eto_.. kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyuubi yang mulai penasaran dengan gadis cantik ini. Naruto kini memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin. Ia tak mau kehilangan informasi yang berharga ini mengingat Naruto sudah sangat lama tak menemui sang pujaan hatinya. Hinata menatap Neji lekat, "Saat ini aku tinggal dirumah Kak Neji, itupun jika urusan orang tuaku selesai."

"Oh," Nagato ber'oh' ria, "jadi, sekarang kakak bersekolah dimana?" tanyanya kembali mulai ikut meng-**_kepo_**-i sang Hyuuga. "Eh, sebenarnya, aku mulai sekolah baruku esok hari, aku juga tidak tahu pasti mengenai sekolah itu, tetapi.. ayahku bilang sekolah itu bernama Sekolah Kaicho," katanya sembari mengingat-ingat informasi mengenai sekolah barunya tersebut. Para kakak beradik Uzumaki ini membelalakkan matanya, ternyata gadis ini akan satu sekolah dengan mereka. "Wah! Itu adalah sekolah kami! Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Kyuubi Uzumaki dari kelas 3, aku akan jadi senpai mu loh~ jika ada yang mengganggumu panggil saja aku!" jelas Kyuubi mantap dengan mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Neji mulai angkat bicara, "Begini saja, Hime besok pagi kau pergi bersama mereka saja" Neji memandang penuh arti Naruto, "Mengingat mereka semua adalah murid Sekolah Kaicho, bisa 'kan Naruto?"

'Ck' batin Naruto. Entah ia kesal karena sahabatnya kini menatap _evil_ ke arahnya ataukah senang karena harus mengantarkan Hinata di hari pertamanya bersekolah di Sekolah Kaicho. Positif! Ia harus senang, senang jika sahabatnya mengerti akan dirinya. "Ya, tentu, dengan senang hati" Naruto membalas senyuman Neji. Senyuman sang Uzumaki sulung itu seakan berkata, "Makasih sob!" sementara sorot mata Neji membalas isyarat itu, "Yoi mas bro!"

"Ng-eto.." gumam Hinata.

**Mind Controller**

"Oh rupanya itu kau, Uzumaki. Baiklah kini hanya memirkan cara untuk memasuki pertahananmu," si pemuda berkucir satu ini kini meneguk jus alpukat dihadapannya. Ia membasahi bibir keringnya dengan jus itu dengan sorot mata yang sangat ingin membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya seperti ini. Santapannya kini berada didepan matanya sendiri.

.

Deidara yang sedari tadi diam tampak sedang berkonsentrasi pada suatu hal yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Deidara yang sejak tadi menyadari tingkah laku Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, 'Siapa orang ini? Apa yang ia inginkan?' pertanyaan itu terus muncul di benak Uzumaki ketiga ini.

Memikirkan hal itu, Deidara sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan juga saudaranya. Hingga pemuda yang mempuyai dua guratan garis pada wajah tampannya itu meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan pergi. 'Hah, mungkin aku hanya berpikiran negatif padanya," Deidara menghela napasnya—berpikir bahwa tak akan terjadi hal yang buruk seperti dugaannya.

"Ng-Dei? Kau jangan melamun saja! Melamun itu tidak baik loh," tegur Sasori—menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunannya.

"E-eh iya, Sasori-senpai." Balas Deidara ringan.

Deg.

Mata Sasori terbelalak, 'K-kenapa'

'K-kenapa i-ia t-terlihat—manis?' gumamnya kembali—ketularan gagap Hinata.

Deg.

Kembali jantung Sasori berdetak tak karuan, 'A-apa yang kupikirkan! Dia 'kan adik Naruto, terlebih lagi dia'kan laki-laki Sasori! LAKI-LAKI!' ia menyalahkan perasaannya. Segera ia menepiskan perasaannya ketika para undangannya itu berpamitan.

.

.

Tersirat sebuah seringai licik seorang Uchiha ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mangsanya, 'Anak pirang itu bisa juga, tapi dengan memandangiku terus tak akan menyurutkan niatku!' gumam Itachi kesetanan. Bangga ketika ada seorang Uzumaki yang merasakan keberadaannya.

'Tetapi, aku juga harus siaga—berjaga-jaga seketika orang itu hadir lagi' batinnya ketika posisinya yang dipunggungi oleh Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak enak terjadi pada daerah selangkangan Naruto. Merasa tampungan air seni-nya penuh hingga harus segera dikeluarkan, Naruto meminta izin kepada adik-adiknya dan para sahabatnya untuk membuang urine hasil ekskresinya itu. "Ng, kakak permisi kebelakang dulu, ya? Kalian tunggu saja disini, kakak udah ga tahan" katanya kepada para adiknya.

"Yahhh, padahal tayangan tv kesukaan kami udah mau tayang!" protes Konan—tak mengerti kedaan Naruto.

"I-iya kakak akan kembali secepatnya!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju wc yang berada di restaurant ini.

.

"Kak Dei! Kak Dei! Katanya Kak Naru ingin kebelakang, tapi kok malah berlari kedepan?" tanya Nagato polos. "K-kakak juga tidak mengerti, ah! Mungkin saja ia berlari kedepan terus dengan diam-diam dia akan mulai kebelakang!" jawab Deidara dengan muka yang sangat tenang—seakan-akan jawaban yang ia berikan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Melihat tingkah DeiNaga sukses memunculkan urat kekesalan di kening pemuda Uzumaki yang lain—Kyuubi.

PLAK. BRUK.

Tanpa berperike-Nagato-an dan ke-Deidara-an, Kyuubi memukul kepala mereka berdua. Dengan tatapan polos dengan ingus yang mulai melumer, Nagato meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya karena telah memukulnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas—menurut Nagato. "Ya! Kak Kyuu jahat! Sakit tau! Aku kan ga salah apa-apa!"

"Kau ini! Ingat kalian itu adalah Uzumaki! Masa untuk kalimat seperti itu saja kalian tidak mengerti!" kata Kyuubi mulai membenarkan pengertian adik-adiknya.

Sementara Konan menghela napas karena merasa tak perlu angkat bicara untuk membenarkan presepsi DeiNaga. Ia merasa sudah terwakili oleh kakak keduanya itu. "Dia bukan diam-diam kebelakang tetapi setelah melewati tiang itu ia akan mulai kebelakang! Kalian mengerti sekarang?" jelas Kyuubi semakin menyesatkan.

'Hah, mereka sama saja, baiklah kali ini aku harus ikut andil, apa yang orang katakan jika Uzumaki tidak mengerti kalimat 'kebelakang'?' batin Konan. "Hoi kalian, kalian tak mengerti sama sekali maksud perkataan Kak Naru, ya?" Konan mulai melipatkan tangannya.

GELENG. GELENG.

Positif! Mereka (DeiNagaKyuu) menggeleng tak mengerti seperti seorang anak anjing yang tersesat. Konan menghela napas kemudian mulai angkat bicara, "Kak Naru tadi mengatakan ingin kebelakang, ia bermaksud ingin ke belakang restaurant ini untuk membeli beberapa cemilan jalanan! Gitu aja kalian ga tau!"

Perkataan Konan semakin menjebak para Uzumaki dalam jurang kesesatan. Alih-alih memperbaiki presepsi para saudaranya Konan malah membuat presepsi para Uzumaki (minus Naruto) melanglang buana. Hinata yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah **_gaje_** para adik pemuda bermata biru itupun hanya bisa tertawa.

**Mind Controller**

**_Di waktu yang sama.._**

**_WC restaurant Sasori.._**

"Aaaahhhh legaaaaa!"

Wajah Naruto pun begitu lega setelah membuang 'apa' yang mengganjalnya sedari tadi. Setelah memastikan ia menutup resleting celananya dengan baik, kini pemuda itupun memacu langkah kakinya dengan cepat—tak ingin membuat para adiknya menunggu lama. Dasar kakak yang penyayang!

BRUK.

SRET.

"Aduh, maaf maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kata pemuda yang kini membuat baju putih Naruto menjadi ungu—seungu anggur yang ia bawa bersamanya. Naruto kini membersihkan bajunya dengan tangannya—merasa kurang ampuh, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju westafel wc restaurant Sabaku. Pemuda yang menabraknya tadi mengikuti langkah pemuda tadi dengan terus meminta maaf. "M-maaf, aku tak sengaja" ujarnya lagi. Merasa sudah agak mendingan, Naruto kini merapikan bajunya kembali "Ya, ini juga salahku karena terlalu cepat dalam berjalan, sudah ya aku terburu-buru," kata Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya ke arah orang yang menabraknya tadi—terlalu fokus terhadap adik-adiknya.

Dapat!

Seringai tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajah Itachi Uchiha akhir-akhir ini. "Sebegitu paniknya kah dirimu megenai saudara-saudaramu itu, Uzumaki? Sehingga kau menjatuhkan barang ini" gumamnya kesetanan. "Ups, atau aku yang mengambilnya? Hahaha maka terkutuklah aku!"suara tawanya bergema seantero wc—membuat seorang lelaki tua pingsan ditempat dikala ia membuang hasil eksresi dalam bentuk feses di wc itu. Aduh kau sangat nakal, Tachi!

**Mind Controller**

Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal Naruto pun menghampiri tempat para adiknya yang tegah menungunya,"Hosh.. hosh.. k-kakak m-minta- eh?" Naruto bingung melihat keadaan sekitar. Kosong. "Kemana mereka? Huaaaahhh jangan-jangan mereka diculik! Huaaaaa adik-adikku yang lucu! Kalian belum nikah tau! Kenapa harus diculik duluaaaaan!" kata Naruto frustasi. Ia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, "A-aku telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik," kini aura kehampaan terpampang cetar membahana disekitar pemuda itu.

Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat drama yang tengah Naruto mainkan. Gadis itupun mulai mendekatkan posisinya menuju sang Uzumaki sulung, "N-Naruto-senpai, a-adik-adikmu s-sudah diantar p-pulang oleh Kak N-Neji," katanya mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Naruto menatap sumber suara itu, "K-kau tak u-usah khawatir, s-sepertinya sekarang m-mereka ada d-dirumah me-menonton siaran tv yang mereka eluh-eluhkan s-sedari t-tadi," gadis berambut panjang ini terus menjelaskan keadaan. 'B-benar juga, kalau tidak salah tadi Konan mengatakan..

**_Flashback._**

Perasaan tidak enak terjadi pada daerah selangkangan Naruto. Merasa tampungan air seni-nya penuh hingga harus segera dikeluarkan, Naruto meminta izin kepada adik-adiknya dan para sahabatnya untuk membuang urine hasil ekskresinya itu. "Ng, kakak permisi kebelakang dulu, ya? Kalian tunggu saja disini, kakak udah ga tahan" katanya kepada para adiknya.

"Yahhh, padahal tayangan tv kesukaan kami udah mau tayang!" protes Konan—tak mengerti kedaan Naruto.

"I-iya kakak akan kembali secepatnya!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju wc yang berada di restaurant ini.

**_Flashback end._**

"Mereka juga daritadi menelponmu, tetapi kau tak kunjung mengangkatnya, yah jadi mereka pulang duluan bersama Kak Neji. Sedangkan aku menunggumu untuk berjaga-jaga bila kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap adik-adikmu." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar—author juga ga ngerti orang pemalu seperti dia mulai berbicara panjang lebar, tanpa gagapnya lagi!

'M-menungguku? Sebegitu pentingnya kah diriku bagimu, Hime?'

Naruto melemparkan senyuman hangatnya kepada gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Hah ini salahku karena telah membuat silent hapeku sehingga tak menggubris panggilan mereka,terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Senyuman lembut kini terpasang pada gadis lavender itu. "Ah, jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu sudahlah, kau tak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu—aku sedari tadi merasa kasihan pada Konan yang sangat gelisah jika ia tak melihat acara tv itu."

'Hah, seharusnya aku tak sepercaya diri itu, ternyata hanya kasihan pada adik-adikku. Yah aku saja yang terlalu banyak berharap darimu.' Gumam Naruto kalut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang, Hinata-chan." Naruto memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Hum! A-ayo" jawabnya dengan semangat.

**Mind Controller**

CKITTT.

"Seakan dia bisa saja mempermainkanku!" Pemuda onyx itu membanting stir sembari bergumam kesal. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ya, ia melampiaskan segala hiruk pikuk permasalahannya pada mobilnya ini. Ia terus memacu mobilnya hingga ia seketika menginjak rem mobilnya telak. Nampaknya pemuda bergaya emo itu menyerempet sesuatu.

BRUK.

.

.

"Yo Hinata-chan, jadi kau tetap akan disini?" tanya sang Uzumaki ulung kepada gadis disampingnya—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Kini Naruto memacu mobil sportnya untuk mengantar gadis cantik di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto-senpai, tapi nampaknya urusan orang tuaku akan memakan waktu yang agak lama."

'Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime'

"N-Naruto-senpai? A-aku ingin m-mengatakan se-sesuatu p-padamu—

—Kyaaaaaaa apa itu?" Hinata teriak histeris sambil menunjuk kearah ular-ularan Nagato.

"Ya, H-hinata-chan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, aku jadi kehilangan keseimbangan!" Naruto panik. "kyaaaaa jauhkan darikuuuu!" kata Hinata yang semakin lama gerakannya semakin tak karuan. "H-Hinata-chan tenang-tenang itu hanya sebuah m-

-awas!" Kata Naruto yang seketika membanting stirnya. 'M-mobil sport ku..' batin Naruto mewek sejadi-jadinya.

CKITTT

.

.

'_Shit!_' batin sang _onyx_ tak percaya jika ada orang yang berani menyambar mobil **_lamborgenie_** kesayangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang sang Uchiha pun keluar dari mobilnya hendak memarahi orang yang sangat berani karena telah mengganggu sang Uchiha—apalagi dalam keadaan mood yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hei! Keluar kau!" kata sang Uchiha bungsu—memukul kap mobil Naruto.

"Ck, sialan orang itu! Kau tunggu disini saja Hime, aku akan mengurusnya," Kata Naruto yang mulai naik pitam meliat tingkah sang pemilik mata onyx tersebut. "Hei kau bocah tengik! Enak saja memukul kap mobil orang lain dengan seenak perut!"

"Memang siapa yang kau panggil bocah tengik itu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan kasar tanpa melihat jika lawan bicaranya adalah seorang yang lebih tua darinya. Melihat tingkah angkuh orang di depannya, amarah Naruto kian lama kian memuncak "Kau ini! Bersikap sopanlah bocah tengik!"

"Hn, seperti kau pak tua saja! Mana boss mu? Suruh ia keluar sekarang!" sorot mata Uchiha sempat membuat sang Uzumaki kehilangan langkahnya. Tapi ia adalah Uzumaki—dia harus bisa melawan pemuda di depannya yang memiliki kesombongan yang sangat tinggi. Urat kekesalan mulai mencuat pada permukaan keningnya, "Memangnya aku ini supir apa! Aku yang punya mobil ini!" napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tetapi sang Uchiha bungsu memandangnya sebagai lelucon di tengah hiruk pikuk permasalahan yang ia hadapi. "Hn, kau tak tampak seperti seorang yang bermobil, Tuan." Kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto. 'Menarik,' batinnya singkat.

"Hei! Sialan kau!" kata Naruto dengan emosi yang kini memuncak—ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke sehingga kini kaki pemuda bergaya emo kini sedikit terangkat dari tempat berpijaknya. "Hah, memang aku benar, orang yang mudah terpancing sepertimu adalah SAM-PAH!" kata Sasuke telak. Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya jika pemuda di hadapannya sangat berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya—maklum, Naruto masih belum mengenal Sasuke yang bisa dibilang **_The King of Ababil (ABG Labil)!_**

Biru bertemu Onyx.

"Si-sialan kau!" belum sempat kepalan tinju Naruto mendarat di wajah tampan Uchiha Bungsu, terdengar suara klakson yang semakin meriah—dan tentunya memekakkan telinga. "WOY! KALIAN BISA MAJU TIDAK! ISTRIKU MAU MELAHIRKAN NIH!" ketus seorang calon ayah dibalik mobil _ambulance_. "Iya betul! Sudahlah ayo jalan!" tambah seorang kakek yang naik sepeda. Nah loh?

"Ck!" ketus sang Uzumaki sulung. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia membalikkan badannya—memunggungi sang pemuda bermata onyx. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Supir yang tidak tau diri, itupun jika kau masih bisa melihatku," langkahnya sempat terhentikan dengan kata-kata perpisahan dari sang Uchiha bungsu. "Kita lihat saja nanti," Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam mobil _sport_ nya yang kini sudah sedikit—penyok.

.

.

"H-Hime? D-dia m-memanggilku Hime?" gumam Hinata, "T-tunggu, orang yang menyerempet kami adalah...

Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia memastikan dengan memicingkan matanya. Berusaha agar ia tak salah melihat orang yang kini sedang beradu mulut dengan Uzumaki Naruto. 'D-dia' batinnya. Matanya kini hanya menatap lurus orang yang berada di luar sana, "K-kenapa dia ada disini?" gumamnya.

BRUK.

Lamunannya seketika terbuyarkan oleh suara tutupan pintu mobil yang sengaja dibanting oleh pemuda bermata biru didekatnya. "Ck, sialan orang itu!" Kata Naruto emosi, ia langsung menancapkan gas lalu melaju dengan cepat menelusuri jalan raya itu. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja Senpai?" kata Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan sang Uzumaki yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya bisa memukul-mukul stir dan sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengutuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa aku hanya kesal dengan orang yang tadi, sombong sekali bocah tengik itu!" Naruto melepaskan uneg-unegnya kepada Hinata. "Oh iya, sebelum kita bertabrakan dengan bocah ingusan itu, kau singin memberitahukan sesuatu padaku 'kan? Apa itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan Hinata sebelum kejadian yang memancing emosi itu terjadi.

"Eh.. anu.. itu.."

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya—

REM.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" kata Naruto tanpa menyadari jika ia memotong pembicaraan sang Hyuuga. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" lanjutnya—tetap tak merasa bersalah. Melihat emosi Naruto yang sekarang mulai stabil Hinata berpikir jika ini waktu yang tepat, namun jika memikirkan perasaan Naruto nantinya—ia sangat takut hal itu akan terjadi. Jadi untuk mengatakan hal itu Hinata mesti memikirkannya beberapa kali sebelum sang Uzumaki mengetahuinya.

"Mm, nanti saja yah, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Arigatou Naruto-senpai" katanya sebisa mungkin tersenyum di hadapan sang Uzumaki sulung. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan Hinata hanya meng-iya-kan. 'Yah, kau mesti lelah dengan hari ini Hime,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Douita, perlu aku antar masuk Hinata-chan?" tawar Naruto yang sedikit tidak enak dengan Hinata atas apa yang terjadi tadi. "T-tidak usah, kau sebaiknya pulang. Adik-adikmu pasti mencari-cari kakak kesayangannya, sudah ya jaa!"

Lalu pintu didepannya itu menutup akibat dorongan sang gadis.

**Mind Controller**

**_Di kontrakan Itachi.._**

Sang pemuda berkucir satu ini nampak dengan serius mengetik sesuatu pada laptop hitam yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Tenang. Rumah kontrakan ini sangat tenang, bagaimana tidak sang penyewa rumah sedang serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kartu berwarna merah dan sedikit ada oranye nya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama itu tertulis pada ID card yang kini sedang Itachi tatap dengan sorot mata tajam. "Aku tidak menyadari jika Uzumaki hanya segini, sampai-sampai aku tidak perlu kekuatan ekstra untuk mencuri ID card ini, sangat mudah seperti mengambil permen dari bayi!" gumamnya dengan senyuman puas dan terlihat sangan mengerikan. Nyamuk pun tak berani melintas dihadapan pemuda onyx dengan dua guratan garis di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah kini mengakses IP adress perusahaan mu, brengsek" kata Itachi tak henti menari-narikan tangannya di keyboard laptopnya. "Kemudian Log In menggunakan ID mu sialan, dan-

-aku mulai, ya? Naruto-kun? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Itachi bergema seantero ruangan membuat seekor bayi kucing yang baru saja dilahirkan dibelakang rumahnya kini merangkak masuk kembali ke perut ibunya.

Kemudian pemuda yang sedari ketawa kesetanan ini lalu mengarahkan jarinya hendak menekan suatu tombol pada keyboard laptopnya.

ENTER.

'Klik!'

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

**Ini adalah chapter kedua! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers hingga silent readers *aku tahu loh kalian baca fict ini 3:) #evilsmirk, tenang aja aku juga pernah menjadi silent reader seperti kalian *peluk cium* xD wkwkwk ini apaan #plak. Terima kasih juga untuk para reviews! Kalian adalah napasku~~ kekekeke #tertawanista.**

**Terkhusus untuk dia—Orin Donnut, dia adalah teman yang secara tidak sadar menyemangatiku T^T sangkyu! *peluk cium lagi***

**Nah, seperti yang dikatakan di fict sebelumnya, author meminta maaf atas nasib tidak baik author. Hiks hiks semoga kalian ga kecewa deh, dan tambah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di fict WE ARE US! Ini.**

**Baiklah salam peluk dan cium dari aku,**

**Suka? Tidak suka? Jelek? Abal? Mengecewakan? Silahkan di review untuk membuat fict ini lebih bagus lagi! ^^**


	4. Chapter3 : Our lives have just begun

Untuk menghormati para reviewers, maka balasan atas review chap sebelumnya author naruh di atas #smirk.

Oke disini ada **Vianycka Hime**,

Author : kekeke~ Itachi gitu xD. Yeaaaaayy _main__pairing_ udah ketemu #niup terompet. Soal sekongkol menyekongkol #apaancoba ==a kita ga tau yah Chi? Ataukah kamu memang bersekongkol!

Itachi : Hn

Author : (_ _) maafkan suamiku Vi-chan #plak. Oke ini udah update!

Selanjutnya ada **lovelyKyuu**,

Author : nguaaaa aku diberi titik dua bintang xD kekeke

Itachi : gitu aja bangga, dasar autho sarap!

Author : sirik aje lu :p, oke ini udah update :*

Dan_ the last but not least_ #idih sok inggris ya. Oke disini ada **Just me**,

Author : Huaaaahhh ceritanya buat kamu penasaran ya? Sama saya juga! #apaan coba. Makasih banyak loh (^-^)—c^^) kekeke~

Itachi : oke ini udah update!

Author : itu kata-kata aku Chi -_-

Sekian balasan review, yoweslah Happy Reading minna-san!

* * *

**_Di kontrakan Itachi.._**

**_Sang pemuda berkucir satu ini nampak dengan serius mengetik sesuatu pada laptop hitam yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Tenang. Rumah kontrakan ini sangat tenang, bagaimana tidak sang penyewa rumah sedang serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kartu berwarna merah dan sedikit ada oranye nya._**

**_Uzumaki Naruto._**

**_Nama itu tertulis pada ID card yang kini sedang Itachi tatap dengan sorot mata tajam. "Aku tidak menyadari jika Uzumaki hanya segini, sampai-sampai aku tidak perlu kekuatan ekstra untuk mencuri ID card ini, sangat mudah seperti mengambil permen dari bayi!" gumamnya dengan senyuman puas dan terlihat sangan mengerikan. Nyamuk pun tak berani melintas dihadapan pemuda onyx dengan dua guratan garis di wajah tampannya._**

**_"Baiklah kini mengakses IP adress perusahaan mu, brengsek" kata Itachi tak henti menari-narikan tangannya di keyboard laptopnya. "Kemudian Log In menggunakan ID mu sialan, dan-_**

**_-aku mulai, ya? Naruto-kun? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Itachi bergema seantero ruangan membuat seekor bayi kucing yang baru saja dilahirkan dibelakang rumahnya kini merangkak masuk kembali ke perut ibunya._**

**_Kemudian pemuda yang sedari ketawa kesetanan ini lalu mengarahkan jarinya hendak menekan suatu tombol pada keyboard laptopnya._**

**_ENTER._**

**_'Klik!'_**

.

.

Uchiha sulung ini pun sekarang telah sukses mengakses data penting perusahaan Uzumaki. Berbekal ID card kepunyaan Naruto dan juga keahlian pemuda onyx ini dalam mengotak atik sistem komputer, Uchiha sulung ini dapat dengan mudahnya mengacaukan sistemnya. Tetapi, ia tak pantas disebut Uchiha jika ia hanya langsung meretas sistem perusahaan Uzumaki dan membuat perusahaan Uzumaki hancur telak. Ia mempunyai pikiran yang lain—dan tentunya lebih menyedihkan. Ia akan menghancurkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki sampai ke akar-akarnya. Mental setiap Uzumaki yang mempunyai jabatan penting pada perusahaan itupun akan ia hancurkan. Sampai-sampai orang tersebut dapat merasakan rasa hancur yang sebenarnya—Naruto Uzumaki.

Nama itu terus terngiang ditelinganya semenjak Kakashi Hatake memberikan informasi bahwa pemuda itulah yang saat ini paling berpengaruh pada perusahaan. Pemuda yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dalam berbisnis. Pemuda yang mengangkat nama perusahaan Uzumaki. Juga pemuda yang memiliki perusahaan yang ingin sekali Itachi Uchiha hancurkan.

.

.

Itachi yang sejak tadi memandang laptopnya dengan wajah yang sangat puas, kini mengambil sebuah telepon genggam miliknya, "Halo" terdengar suara diseberang sana. Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya, auranya kini semakin mendominasi di kontrakan kecilnya itu "Jadi, katakan padaku jika posisiku digantikan olehnya, prediksiku betul 'kan?" senyumannya kian melebar mendengar balasan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya lewat jaringan telepon itu.

"Ya, tepat sekali, kali ini ia tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa." Pria bermasker itupun dapat merasakan aura yang sangat menyeramkan tetapi penuh kemenangan pada lawan bicaranya. "Bagus, terus pantau pengacau itu, biar bagaimanapun juga anak itu tak bisa dianggap remeh," kemudian raut wajah Itachi yang semula tersenyum evil kini berubah menjadi sinis. "Karena dia—" katanya dengan percaya diri, "—mempunyai obsesi sepertiku."

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi, kini Itachi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kini sekarang saatnya ia menampakkan dirinya—memperlihatkan pada orang-orang itu jika mereka sedang berurusan dengan orang yang bahkan bisa dibilang seorang monster. Uchiha Itachi.

Pemuda onyx itupun meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, "Saatnya pemain di belakang layar maju sebagai pemain utama."

* * *

**WE ARE US!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat : M (untuk kedepannya)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, pairing lainnya nyusul.**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Tidak suka Yaoi? Tekan tombol back!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Our lives have just begun**

* * *

**_Di kediaman Hyuuga.._**

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari , kicauan burung kini terdengar merdu di pagi hari. Cahaya yang berasal dari sang bola api panas itupun kini mencari celah disetiap ruangan yang terkena hamparan sinar hangatnya. Kini saatnya sinar itu mulai merayap di ventilasi udara kamar seorang gadis yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Nampak bahwa sang gadis itu sangat kelelahan. Tanpa memandang bulu, sinar hangat itu mulai menyilaukan mata sang gadis berambut panjang itu. Sinar hangat itu seakan-akan mengetuk pelupuk matanya.

Kini sinar itu berhasil membuka pelupuk mata itu, terlihatlah sebuah mata yang indah mengawali pagi ini. Meskipun terasa berat, sang gadis terus memaksakan mata lavendernya terbuka. Mengawali paginya, gadis itupun meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia menoleh tepat disamping tempat tidurnya, matanya seakan mencari-cari sebuah benda.

"Hime! Cepatlah! Kau bisa terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat!" terdengar suara yang meninggi, mengingatkan sang gadis dengan hari ini.

"I-iya! Memangnya ini pukul berapa?" kemudian matanya menemukan benda yang sedari ia cari keberadaannya, "APAAAAAAAA! P-PUKUL 8 KURANG SEPEREMPAT!" katanya sambil menjambak rambutnya OOC. Matanya kini membelalak ke arah kamar mandi. 'AKU HARUS MANDI 10-EH BUKAN! 5 MENIT SAJA!' batinnya dengan semangat yang tersulut-sulut.

.

.

"Ng.. eto, Kak Hinata lama ya" kata Konan dengan wajah yang cemas. Kali ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 5 menit—ini menandakan pintu gerbang sekolah Kaicho akan ditutup. Sekedar info, gerbang sekolah Kaicho akan tertutup dengan sendirinya pada pukul 8 tepat. Dengan gerbang otomatis ini, tidak memungkinkan anak-anak sekolah Kaicho mendapatkan toleransi. Meskipun anak-anak ini adalah anak-anak orang kaya, penting, ataupun tersohor di Konoha. Tetapi peraturan sekolah Kaicho sangat ketat, pantas saja sekolah ini menjadi kandidat sekolah terbaik.

Sedikit lagi mata Nagato menitikkan air mata lebay, "I-iya kak, sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup, dan kita.. hiks.. kita tidak dapat hiks.." kata Nagato melebih-lebihkan.

"Kita tidak dapat masuk dan belajar HUWEEEEEE," tambah Kyuubi _lebay_ yang kini hanya memperparah keadaan, biasanya juga rubah ini yang paling malas jika disuruh untuk ke sekolah, dasar Kyuubi

Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya melipatkan tangannya kini mulai berbicara kepada kakak sulungnya, "Kak Naru, jika terus seperti ini kita akan terlambat," kata Deidara lebih dewasa dari adiknya dan juga kakak keduanya. Naruto memahami perkataan adik-adiknya, ia sangat setuju dengan protes adik-adiknya—meskipun terlihat lebay jika melihat drama NagaKyuu pagi-pagi begini. Tetapi ia sangat mengerti posisi para Uzumaki manis di depannya.

"Baiklah, Neji katakan dimana letak kamar Hinata," katanya hendak menjemput eksklusif sang gadis yang sedari ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Lantai dua, belok kanan," jawab Neji singkat. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya—mengerti. Kini dengan derap kaki yang dipercepat, Naruto menuju ke kamar Hinata.

.

.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah siap untuk menghadapi hari pertama di sekolah barunya kini gadis lavender ini pun turun dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. 'Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamaku!' batinnya. Ketika di anak tangga ketiganya, kakinya tiba-tiba tergelincir akibat ketidak hati-hatian Hinata. "Kyaaaaaa!" teriaknya yang kini sedang meluncur ditangga. Naruto yang baru ingin menaiki anak tangga itu kini mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

BRUK.

Kejadian tangga itupun tak terelakkan.

**Mind Controller**

"Ngeh, pemuda menyebalkan! Tapi ia menarik juga," kata seorang pemuda yang kini sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Hah sepertinya aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, dan sedikit me—

KRIINNNGGG.

Telepon genggam sang pemuda itupun berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya yang oleh sebagian orang menjijikan. "Ck, apa yang kupikirkan!" cetus sang pemuda terhadap pikirannya sendiri. Melihat telepon genggamnya yang tidak berhenti untuk berbunyi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau secepatnya kesini, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," katanya dengan nada yang serius. "Cepatlah," katanya kembali sebelum menutup sambungan telepon. "Baik." Jawab Uchiha bungsu tenang.

'Ck, kali ini ada apa?' batinnya.

Dengan segera ia memutar arah mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan.

.

.

**_Ruangan Direktur utama.._**

Tak butuh banyak waktu sang Uchiha bungsu kini berada di ruangan Fugaku Uchiha. Melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di mejanya, segera sang Uchiha bungsu menghampiri meja kerja ayahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda _onyx_—_to_ _the_ _point_. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan segaris senyuman pun. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku, ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah ramahnya. Nampaknya ayah dan anak ini sangat serius jika berbicara mengenai bisnis.

"Tender, besok lusa akan diselenggarakan rapat mengenai tender itu, mengingat kakakmu yang sekarang telah berkhianat, maka perusahaan Uchiha akan diwakili olehmu." Sorot mata Fugaku yang tadinya nampak sinis kini sedikit melonggar. Tersirat sebuah sorot mata seorang ayah yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak sulit untuk menangkap raut wajah itu.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha," balas Sasuke singkat. Setelah mendengar informasi penting dari ayahnya, tanpa berlama-lama sang Uchiha bungsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu—memunggungi Fugaku Uchiha. "Seminggu, rapat itu memakan waktu seminggu, dan itu akan diadakan di Jepang." Suara ayahnya membuat langkah kaki sang pemuda bermata onyx terjeda. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Uchiha benar-benar dingin!

"Sasuke!" panggil sang ayah. Mendengar panggilan itu sang Uchiha bungsu pun membalikkan badannya—menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Sang Uchiha bungsu seperti menerawang perasaan sang Fugaku Uchiha lewat sorot mata yang ia pancarkan. Sebenarnya Fugaku sebagai seorang Uchiha sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Tetapi entah mengapa jika itu menyangkut anak-anaknya sang ayah pun tak bisa berkutik—apalagi dihadapan salah satu putranya.

"Kakakmu, apakah kau mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirinya?" suara Fugaku kini terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya. Sasuke dapat mengetahui kalau sang ayah sangat emosional jika menyangkut keluarganya. Memang Fugaku adalah tipe seorang ayah yang penyayang meskipun ia nampak sangat keras dalam mendidik Itachi dan Sasuke. "Tidak, tidak sedikitpun," jawab sang pemuda _onyx_.

Uchiha Sasuke kini melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mantap. "Kalau aku mendapatkan sesuatu aku pasti akan mengabarimu," kata Sasuke ketika memegang knop pintu—hendak keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Sebelum menutup pintu itu, Sasuke kembali menambahkan "Oh iya satu hal lagi, biar bagaimanapun juga kau ini seorang ayah, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tak peduli, permisi!"

BRUK.

Pintu ruangan kerja Fugaku Uchiha pun kini tertutup beriringan dengan langkah kaki Uchiha Sasuke. Fugaku menyatukan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan hidungnya, ia tak pernah berhenti berpikir tentang semua yang terjadi. "Itachi.." gumamnya.

**Mind Controller**

Wajah Hinata dan Naruto kini berjarak sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, napas keduanya bisa mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya pun mulai memerah. Mata biru itu terus menerawang jauh ke dalam _lavender_. Tangan Naruto yang berada pada kepala bagian belakang Hinata pun agak menekan sang empunya kepala. Wajah mereka kini semakin dekat. keduanya tak membiarkan mata mereka berkedip—tidak untuk menikmati saat-saat yang memacu adrenalin masing-masing.

Dekat.

Dekat.

"Ekhm, sepertinya adikmu mulai kebanjiran ingus menangis di pojokan sana, Naruto." Tegur Neji yang hanya senyam senyum melihat adegan NaruHina. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata segera memperbaiki posisi mereka. "Ng.. eto a—NANIIIIII! 4 MENIT SEBELUM GERBANG DITUTUP!" balas Naruto mangap-mangap. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak sekolah Kaicho yang sebentar lagi tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Dengan menarik lengan sang Hyuuga, Naruto kini berlari menuju mobil _sport_-nya yang terparkir di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayo kids! Kita berangkat!" seru Naruto yang melewati tempat para Namikaze tanpa melepaskan tangan sang Hyuuga. Deidara yang cepat tangkap kini berlari sekuat tenaganya, Konan yang terpana dengan jam tangan miliknya kini mulai berlari menyusul Deidara dan kini telah melampaui sang Namikaze ketiga dengan cepatnya. Maklum, Deidara jarang berolahraga sehingga kecepatannya setara dengan kecepatan anak 5 tahun mengayuh sepeda—bahkan pemuda pirang ini pernah terkalahkan di lomba lari antar kampung oleh seorang kakek-kakek!

Nagato yang sedari tadi menangis di pojokan dengan ingus yang melumer di sekitar tembok kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat para kakak-kakaknya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi—rupanya Neji tidak bohong mengenai 'kebanjiran ingus'. Kyuubi yang terus memperhatikan Nagato hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat kebodohan Nagato yang tidak ikut lari.

"Ck, kau ini memangnya apa yang kau tangisi sejak tadi!" gumam Kyuubi. Tubuh Nagato terangkat, rupanya sang Namikaze kedua memberikan tumpangan untuk adik bungsunya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kyuubi pun melaju menuju mobil sang Uzumaki sulung.

.

.

"Kyaaa~ Kak Naru 3 menit lagi!" Konan tidak berhenti histeris. Ia sedari tadi hanya menatap horor jam tangannya.

"Baiklah pegangan kids! Kakak akan menunjukkan kepada kalian kecepatan yang sebenarnya," balas Naruto dengan seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ng.. interupsi! Sebenarnya kau salah menarik orang Naruto," Mata para Namikaze kini tertuju kepada satu-satunya Hyuuga yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!" para Namikaze bersaudara berteriak dengan kompaknya. "Eh, maaf kan aku hanya ditarik sama Naruto," kata Neji ringan—dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. m-maaf a-aku berlari la-lamban," terdengar suara lembut dari luar mobil. Neji pun dengan sigap menukar posisinya dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah hati-hati, ya! Dan Naruto, nyawa para adik-adikmu dan sepupuku kini berada ditanganmu!" semangat Neji—tetapi lebih bisa disebut menekan Naruto.

"Baiklah, ka-

"SUDAHLAH AYO CEPAT KAKAK!" teriak Nagato dengan ingus yang mulai melumer mengotori mobil Naruto—lagi.

"Ini dia, kekuatan mobil sport ku yang sebenarnya!" gumamnya menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Wajahnya nampak serius dengan pagi ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak mau mengecewakan para penumpang mobilnya ini.

.

Gerbang besar kini terpampang dihadapan para penumpang mobil sport yang baru saja tiba di sekolah Kaicho. "HUWEEEEEEEE kita terlambat!" mewek Nagato. "Iya, kita terlambat huweeeee," lanjut Konan yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan adiknya—sok dramatis .

"Ck, dasar drama queen" emosi Deidara kini mulai diuji dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan adiknya. Aduh Dei! Mereka memang masih anak-anak!

"Waw, jadi itu deinisi kecepatan sebenarnya," gumam Kyuubi tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping sang rubah. Penglihatan Kyuubi tak lepas dari gerbang di depannya. "Sudah, sudah kalian masuk sana! Sebentar lagi guru kalian akan tiba di kelas!" kata Naruto mengingatkan saudara-saudaranya plus Hinata akan keadaan sekarang.

**_Flashback._**

"Huaaahhh tinggal semenit lagi kak!" semangat Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Pedal gas mobilnya kini sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya. "Tenang saja, serahkan padaku!"

"Kyaaa~ Naruto-senpai t-tinggal t-tiga puluh d-detik lagi!" Hinata kini angkat bicara. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. "Baiklah, itu dia gerbangnya!" Naruto kini memantapkan laju mobilnya.

5.

4

3.

NGEENGG...

2.

1.

GERBANG TERTUTUP.

"K-kita b-berhasil" gumam Hinata tak percaya.

**_Flashback end._**

Tempat parkir sekolah ini memang berada di dalam gerbang sekolah. Sekali lagi inilah pagi para Namikaze bersaudara yang tekesan—absurd(?)

"Baiklah kak, aku jalan dulu ya! Ayo Hinata," pamit Kyuubi kepada kakak pertamanya.

"T-terima k-kasih Naruto-senpai," pamit Hinata dengan mengekor Kyuubi. Kyuubi merupakan tour guide dadakan Hinata selama ia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga," kata Deidara cool. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret Konan dan Nagato yang sedari tadi tak berhenti dengan dramanya.

"Hah, mereka itu," gumam Naruto melihat tingkah aneh saudara-saudaranya. "Tapi, bagaimana caraku keluar dari sekolah ini?" kasihan Naruto!

**Mind Controller**

Mobil _sport_ mewah itu kini melaju di jalanan konoha. Pemuda yang tadinya terjebak di sekolah adik-adiknya kini telah kembali ke rutinitas sehari-harinya—meskipun ia bersusah payah meminta pihak sekolah Kaicho untuk membukakan gerbang. Tetapi bukan Uzumaki namanya kalau tidak bisa mengantisipasi hal seperti itu. Tujuannya kali ini adalah perusahaan Uzumaki. Kegiatan pemuda satu ini memang bisa dibilang super padat, karena disamping menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, Naruto juga merupakan penerus perusahaan Uzumaki. Tetapi hal ini dapat diatasi oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia merupakan sosok yang cerdas sehingga dalam perkuliahannya ia dapat bersaing dan bahkan melebihi teman-temannya—meskipun ia sibuk dengan perusahaan Uzumaki.

KRIINNGG..

Terdengar suara telepon genggam pada saku celana sang Uzumaki. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya. "Halo," sapanya ramah.

"Halo Naruto, kau bisa kesini sekarang? Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan," tanya seseorang dengan suara berat diseberang sana.

"Ya tentu, aku memang menuju ke sana sekarang." Balasnya lurus menatap kearah jalan raya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu." Kata lawan bicara sang Uzumaki sulung bersamaan dengan putusnya sambungan komunikasi diantara mereka.

Sang Uzumaki sulung pun kini memantapkan laju mobilnya.

.

.

**_Perusahaan Uzumaki..._**

Seperti biasa, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Sebagai penerus perusahaan ini sang pemuda pirang jabrik ini sangat dihormati oleh para karyawannya. Langkah kakinya kini terhenti didepan ruang kerja orang yang menelponnya tadi.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Sang Uzumaki sulung mengetuk pintu yang berada di hadapannya. "Masuk," kata seseorang yang berada pada ruangan tersebut. Mendengar dirinya telah disilahkan untuk masuk, pintu itupun terbuka beriringan dengan kedatangan orang paling berpengaruh di perusahaan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kakek?" kata pemuda bermata biru ini _to_ _the_ _point_. Rupanya sang Uzumaki sulung sangat serius jika berbicara mengenai bisnis.

"Mengenai tender itu, selama seminggu akan diadakan rapat untuk membahas perisapan tender yang kita tunggu-tunggu ini." Balas lawan bicara Naruto, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan Hashirama Senju—kakek para Uzumaki bersaudara. Tangannya ia arahkan ke arah sofa yang berada di hadapan keduanya.

Melihat sang kakek mempersilahkannya duduk, Naruto Uzumaki menganggukan kepalanya dan segera duduk pada sofa itu seuai dengan perintah kakeknya. "Hah jadi hal yang kita tunggu-tunggu akhirnya akan datang," katanya dengan sorot mata penuh ambisi. "Jadi kek, katakan padaku kapan dan dimana rapat itu akan diadakan?"

Hashirama Senju hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat cucunya yang sangat bersemangat ini, "Besok di Jepang." Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari kakeknya, "J-Jepang?" tanya Naruto mangap-mangap—meragukan pendengarannya. "Iya, Jepang, ada masalah dengan itu Naruto?" tanya kembali Hashirama dengan senyumnya yang semakin melebar melihat tingkah konyol cucunya. 'Ck, dia ini! Tadi dia sangat serius, sekarang nampak gelagapan, aneh' batin Hashirama.

"Ng.. eto.. sebenarnya kek aku mengkhawatirkan adik-adikku, aku tahu meskipun di rumah banyak pelayan namun aku belum punya pelayan yang khusus untuk mengurusi adik-adikku," katanya kalut tetapi sukses membuat Hashirama _sweatdrop_. Seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya, di mansion mewah kepunyaan kakak beradik ini memang mempunyai banyak pelayan. Namun para pelayan tersebut sengaja dipekerjakan hanya untuk satu tugas khusus akan tetapi untuk urusan mengurus adik-adiknya Naruto memang tidak mempekerjakan seorang pelayanpun. Hanya dirinya yang boleh mengurusi adik-adiknya. Sifat penyayang dan perfectif Naruto ini membuat Hashirama kagum dengan cucunya yang satu ini. Tidak salah jika Hashirama menjadikan Naruto sebagai cucu kesayangannya.

"Hah aku sudah bisa menebak kau akan seperti Naruto, tapi jangan takut aku sudah menyiapkan pelayan khusus untuk mengurusi cucu-cucuku yang lain," kata Hashirama menenangkan kegalauan sang Uzumaki sulung. Memang hanya para adik-adik Naruto yang bisa membuatnya merasa galau!

Sorot mata sang biru yang mulai meredup tiba-tiba berbinar, "Betulkah itu kek?" tanya Naruto—memastikan jika apa yang dikatakan kakeknya memang benar.

"Iya, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tenang saja, orang ini sangat berbakat, dan aku sendiri yang menyeleksi orang ini, kau tinggal menyiapkan diri saja untuk rapat tender." Jelas sang kakek meyakinkan cucu pertamanya ini. "Dan jangan lupa untuk mengalahkan pemenang tender sebelumnya, meskipun pemenang itu adalah mitra kerja kita," mata Hashirama kini memicik tajam.

"Jadi, tender yang lalu Uchiha yang memenangkannya, ahn?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sing a song.

"Siapa lagi?" dengus Hashirama dengan aura yang begitu menyeramkan. Melihat ada sesuatu yang tersirat dari perkataan kakeknya, Naruto bisa menebak ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh kakeknya—sesuatu yang melibatkan Uchiha. Tetapi Naruto tidak langsung bertanya mengenai hal yang mengganjalnya itu karena dia tahu kakeknya ini adalah orang yang tidak sembarangan memberitahukan orang lain tentang rahasianya—meskipun kepada cucunya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau ingin sekali mengalahkan Uchiha dengan suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui, tapi aku juga mempunyai tujuan lain untuk memenangkan tender ini kek," mata Naruto kini menatap tajam Hashirama.

Hashirama memejamkan matanya, sebuah surai senyuman terhias diwajahnya, "Selama hal itu membuatmu mengalahkan Uchiha, terserah kau saja!"

'Baiklah, kali ini aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Hime!' batinnya mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa ia ingin sekali untuk memenangkan tender kali ini.

**_Flashback._**

Kedatangan Hyuuga Hinata ke Konoha membuat Uzumaki sulung terheran-heran. Mengingat alasan sang lavender yang membuatnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, membuatkan tanda tanya besar untuk Naruto. "Kau kenapa Hime?" gumamnya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat hal misterius tejadi pada Hinata yang notabene nya merupakan sosok pujaan hati Uzumaki sulung.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada sahabat dekatnya, Hyuuga Neji. awalnya pemuda berambut panjang ini enggan membuka mulutnya perihal persoalan yang tengah dihadapi keluaganya. Namun melihat Naruto yang notabene merupakan sahabatnya dan raut wajah Naruto menyiratkan sorot mata yang cemas.

"Jadi katakan Neji, hal apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

Akhirnya pemuda tampan bermarga Hyuuga ini pun menceritakan semua hal yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Perusahaan Hyuuga mengalami penurunan nilai di pasaran dunia sehingga membuat perusahaan Hyuuga secepatnya akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Juga para pemegang saham beramai-ramai menjual sahamnya dan seakan lepas tangan dari perusahaan Hyuuga. Singkatnya perusahaan Hyuuga sekarang diambang kehancuran total." Neji mengambil napas sejenak. Dipandanginya langit yang berhiaskan awan putih yang sedang berarak.

Kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu melanjutkan, "Untuk mengatasi hal itu, perusahaan Hyuuga yang dipimpin oleh orang tuaku dan orang tua Hinata pun melakukan sebuah pendekatan dengan sebuah perusahaan, dan perusahaan yang digencar oleh perusahaan Hyuuga ini pusatnya berada di Konoha. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Hinata saat ini berada di Konoha."

Mendengar penjelasan Neji mata Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya tak berhenti membuka-tutup. 'J-jadi karena hal ini,' batin Uzumaki sulung. Melihat mata Neji yang meredup, Naruto dengan segera mengatasi emosinya. Raut wajah prihatin yang ia perlihatkan tadi dengan segera ia ubah dengan raut wajah yang menyemangati pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yo Neji, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu perusahaan keluargamu itu, aku janji!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Ibu jarinya teracung mantap.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup rahasia ini dari sahabatnya, Naruto lalu berpikir keras untuk membantu keluarga Hyuuga untuk memperbaiki perusahaan mereka. Akhirnya sang pemuda pirang jabrik ini mempunyai satu peluang untuk menolong perusahaan Hyuuga, yaitu dengan memenangkan tender.

"Yosh! Aku pamit dulu ya, Neji. ada hal penting yang harus kuurus, jaa!" pamit Naruto dari pemuda berwajah kalut di hadapannya.

Setelah pemuda yang memiliki mata biru itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Neji pun agkat bicara."N-Naruto," kata Neji. "G-gomenasai," gumamnya kembali dengan suara yang lebih kalut dari sebelumnya.

**_Flashback end._**

"Naruto!" seru Hashirama sehingga membuat lamunan pemuda di hadapannya berhenti. "Bisakah kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya sang kakek.

"I-iya, jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan pengasuh adik-adikku itu?" tanya Naruto berusaha kembali ke topik awal.

"Ia akan datang di pagi hari sebelum keberangkatanmu besok," jawab Hashirama seraya menuangkan teh untuk sang Uzumaki sulung. "Minumlah, dan kau akan merasa lebih baik," tawar Hashirama.

"Arigatou." Kata Naruto seraya meneguk secangkir teh yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

**Mind Controller**

Di sekolah Kaicho..

KRIINNNGGG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ini saatnya Kyuubi untuk menjadi tour guide dadakan Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah mendengar bel itu berbunyi langkah kaki Uzumaki kedua inipun terarahkan pada kelas Hinata. Dengan penuh semangat sang rubah berlari menghampiri sepupu sahabat kakaknya ini.

"Yo Hinata-chan, bagaimana dengan kelas pertamamu?" sapanya setelah menemukan sosok lavender ini ditengah keramaian.

"H-halo Kyuubi-senpai, k-kelas pertamaku lu-luar biasa!" seru Hinata penuh semangat.

"Hah baguslah, mm Hinata-chan tour pertama kita adalah kantin! Jadi mari aku antarkan, pasti kau juga lapar sehabis belajar tadi, ayo" ajak Kyuubi. Orang ini memang berbakat jadi tour guide!

"I-ide yang b-bagus, a-ayo!" balas Hinata antusias.

Sang gadis lavender dan sang rubah pun berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju ke kantin sekolah Kaicho. Di tengah perjalanan keduanya berpapasan dengan pemuda dengan raut wajah stoic.

"Oh hoy Sasuke!" Kyuubi menaikkan satu tangannya menyapa sang Uchiha.

"Hn," balasnya singkat. Sapaan Kyuubi tak membuat langkah sang Uchiha bungsu terhenti hanya untuk menanyakan siapa gadis cantik disampingnya—seperti pemikiran Kyuubi. Tingkah sang pemuda bergaya emo itu nampaknya sukses menaikkan emosi sang Uzumaki kedua. "Dasar! Pemuda tidak tahu diri!" kata Kyuubi mengutuk pemuda yang terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hinata dan juga dirinya.

"Ng Kyuubi-senpai kau duluan saja ke kantin nanti aku susul. Aku ada urusan mendadak oke?, aku segera kembali!" kata Hinata disela-sela kegiatan mengutuk sang rubah. Dengan segera gadis lavender itupun berlari meninggalkan Kyuubi yang saat ini mematung.

.

.

"Hal apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku kira semuanya sudah jelas," kata pemuda berwajah stoic itu.

"A-apa k-kau yakin dengan s-semua ini?" tanya gadis bermata lavender ini. Semilir angin mengibaskan rambut panjang sang gadis yang terurai indah dipunggungnya. Wajahnya nampak cemas.

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika aku tidak yakin," sang pemuda bermata onyx itupun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan sang gadis. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi dulu." Lanjutnya. Pemuda bergaya emo itupun berlalu.

'Ck. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku memang lemah!' batin sang gadis.

.

.

"Nagato-sama! Ayo makan bersama kami!" teriak para fans Nagato. Saat istirahat seperti ini memang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para fans Nagato. Di waktu ini mereka bisa makan bersama dengan pangeran impian mereka.

Melihat tingkah para fans Nagato yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetikpun membuat emosi sang bocah berambut merah-namun agak sedikit pendek dari rambut Nagato yang biasa duduk dipojokan kelas itu meningkat. 'Ck, dan hari ini pun dimulai!' batinnya kesal. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berniat keluar dari kelas yang bisa membuat dirinya gila itu.

BRUK.

Pintu kelas itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Sabaku Gaara. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Ng eto.. kali ini aku tidak bisa, gomen ne! Aku ada urusan penting," Nagato meminta maaf kepada para fans nya karena tidak bisa menemani mereka makan bekal kali ini. Setelah meminta maaf, Nagato dengan segera berlari mengejar pemuda yang baru saja membanting pintu tersebut.

.

"Hosh hosh, Gaara tunggu!" seru Nagato dengan napas tersenggal. "Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," lanjutnya sembari mengatur napas.

"Apa? Jika tidak penting sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas dan bermainlah bersama para pengagummu itu!" Balas Gaara dengan suara agak meninggi.

"Oh, begitu, rupanya kau kesepian" kata Nagato pelan. Ia memang punya analisa yang sangat baik. Bisa dibilang Uzumaki bungsu ini memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa.

"Tau apa kau soal kesepian, ahn? Dasar sombong!" kembali Gaara mengintimidasi.

Tidak termakan omongan Gaara, Uzumaki bungsu ini lebih memilih untuk tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya. "Aku mengenal baik rasa itu, rasa dimana kau benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun meskipun banyak hal yang mengitarimu. Siapa bilang aku tak tahu rasa itu?" Uzumaki Nagato benar-benar sukses membuat mata Gaara terbelalak.

"Aku tau rasa itu, sebab aku merasakan hal itu sekarang," lanjut Uzumaki bungsu. "Untuk menghilangkan rasa itu, bolehkan aku berteman denganmu, Sabaku Gaara?"

DEG.

'D-dia ini' batin Gaara. "Hentikan omong kosong mu! Dasar omong besar!" kata Gaara sembari berlari meninggalkan sang Uzumaki bungsu.

"Eto.. kenapa dia lari?" gumam Nagato dengan wajah absurd nya. Ia sangat heran dengan tingkah Gaara. "Aku kan hanya ingin berteman," lanjutnya.

**Mind Controller**

Mansion Uzumaki..

"Kids! Waktunya makan malam!" teriak Uzumaki sulung memanggil para adik-adiknya untuk santap malam.

"Yeeeeeeeee! Gurame bakar!" teriak Konan gembira.

"Sudah.. sudah ayo cepat dimakan nanti keburu dingin!" celetuk Deidara yang sudah tidak sabar menyantap hidangan mewah didepannya.

"Selamat Makan!" kata kakak beradik ini serempak.

"Oh iya, adik-adikku tersayang besok kakak ada rapat perusahaan, tidak apa-apa yah kakak tinggal seminggu?" kata Naruto membuka percakapan.

"PPPPFFFFFFTTTTTT!" para adik-adik Naruto pun dengan serempak menyembur makanan yang sedang mereka kunyah.

Kyuubi adalah orang pertama yang berkomentar, "NANIIII?! SEMINGGU! What the F-"

"BAHASA UZUMAKI KYUUBI! BAHASA!" kata sang Uzumaki sulung mengingatkan adik pertamanya itu untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa yang kasar.

Mendengar kata sang kakak, dengan reflek Kyuubi menutup mulutnya. "A-apa harus selama itu Kak Naru?" tanya Deidara.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, mengingat event kali ini adalah event yang sangat besar," jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Deidara. "Huweeeee Kak Naruuuuuu, kok lama keles kak! Huweeee," Nagato mulai mewek menanggapi rapat kakaknya.

"Cih, dasar drama king! Lebay tau!" Deidara yang tidak tahan jika Nagato memulai dramanya kini mulai mengkritik adiknya. "Biarin huuuu, yang penting aku temenan sama orang bukan sama komputer atau gadget! Huuuu," kata Nagato sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Uzumaki ketiga.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengurusi kami selagi kakak pergi?" tanya Konan tidak memperdulikan adegan DeiNaga. "Oh iya, masalah itu, besok pagi akan datang pengurus kalian selama seminggu ini, jadi perbaiki sikap kalian, ya?" pinta Naruto.

"SIAP!" kompak para kakak beradik ini.

'Baiklah, semoga orang ini tidak mengecewakan' batin Naruto melihat tingkah lucu para adiknya.

**Mind Controller**

"Kyuubi! Apakah kau melihat dasi merah kakak?" teriak Naruto yang sedang mencari-cari dasinya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melihatnya, coba Kak Naru tanya Konan, 'kan Konan yang menyetrika pakaian kakak semalam," jawab Kyuubi.

"Ko-

Ting. Tung. Ting. Tung.

Mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, Nagato dengan sigap brlari menuju ke pintu utama. "Aku yang buka!" teriaknya memberitahukan para penghuni rumah agar tidak terburu-buru untuk membuka pintu karena sudah dilakukan olehnya. Disamping itu, ia juga sangat penasaran dengan pengurus yang telah disiapkan oleh kakak pertamanya.

KRIET.

Pintu utama pun terbuka. Di balik pintu itu Nagato melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian rapih. Berjas hitam dengan celana kain hitam. Sepatu mengkilap dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, warna putih menjadi warna dalaman pemuda tersebut. Penampilannya bak pelayan pada umumnya.

Nagato kini memandang wajah pemuda tersebut. Gagah. Pemuda itu memiliki mata _onyx_ yang indah. Wajahnya juga dihiasi dengan dua garis kerutan yang malah membuatnya semakin gagah. Rambut _raven_ nya ia kuncir satu.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Uzumaki?" tanyanya membuat Nagato tersadar akan pesona pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"I-iya, dan kau ini siapa?" tanya Nagato kembali.

"Perkenalkan aku pengurus baru di rumah ini, namaku Uchiha Itachi."

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

**Hyaaaa akhirnya update juga, gomen atas keterlambatannya soalnya author lagi persiapan H-Sebulan untuk tes SBMPTN, doakan author yaa T^T9**

**Tapi ga tahu kenapa ya chapter ini terkesan apa yah, sepertinya author ga terlalu puas sama chap ini. Ada yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Gomen~ aku udah beri yang terbaik, ****_trust_****_me._**

**Gini nih kalau fokus author mulai terbagi #apa coba. Oh iya, aku juga mau menyampaikan kalau misalnya update chapter berikutnya kayaknya ga bisa update kilat mengingat SBMPTN udah H-sebulan :')**

**Jadi, mohon pengertian para reader sekalian (_ _) dan juga mohon doanya yah, semoga lulus di PTN yang diinginkan, Aamiin ('/\')**

**Suka? Tidak suka? Abal? Jelek? Silahkan review!**

**~Para reviewers adalah napas author (^o^)/**


End file.
